A Brother To Raise
by DbzKing313
Summary: During the birth of Goten. Chi-Chi died. Now Gohan has to raise Goten and has nobody. Until he meets Videl.He finds love for her and she does the same.He also swore to be a father to Goten.Btw:It's an AU. Warning: Cursing. Vegeta Vs Gohan Fights
1. Chapter1: The Birth

Author's Note: Ok this is my updated version I'm going to start of at the day of Chi-Chi's death. Instead of the day before the funeral. After reading my reviews I'm going to put a little more thought into my work Put more detail.

"This" means talking

'This' means thought

.:: means bond

****************************************Chapter 1*********************************************************

Chi-Chi woke up this morning happy as ever, she was 8-months pregnant and due any day. She sighed thinking of the new miracle she would soon give birth was happy that she would have a new child to care for, but she is devastated that the child will be without a father.A single tear slid down from her eyes. She has been crying everyday ever since she first found out that her mate was dead. she shed a few more tears before she got up from bed. She took a shower and got breakfast. Gohan got up about an hour later and sat up and looked at the clock. It read 8:05am. He got up and walked into the bathroom to take a soon got out with a towel wraped around his waist. After he finished putting on a red gi with a silver belt, silver under shirt and black and red boots.(Exactly like goku's gi only different colors) he sighed and went downstairs to eat. He went to the kitchen and sat down. His mother turned around with her extended belly and greeted the demi-saiyan.

"Good morning sweetheart" Chi Chi asked in a loving tone

"Good morning mom how are you feeling" Gohan responded

"Good. breakfast will be done in a second" Chi-Chi said flipping a huge stack of pancakes on a play.

Chi Chi walked up to her son with a smile on her face and handed him his food. On his plate was Pancakes, eggs , beacon, sausage, toast with butter, and orange juice. (saiyan sized) Gohan began to eat faster then the speed of light, grabbing handful after handful of food. While Chi-Chi ate at a fast pace but still with plenty of manners. After breakfast Chi-Chi decided to talk to Gohan.

"So Gohan you're going to march up stairs and get to work on your studies aren't you."She said giving Gohan a hint to let hi know that's what she wanted.

"Mom do I have to. I'd rather go and train to be ready to protect the Earth." He said praying the Frying Pan of Doom don't magically appear and hit him.

"Is training going to make you a scholar!" She responded

"No Mom but if i don't protect the earth i would never get the chance to be a scholar." Gohan said smirking knowing he hit a weak spot.

"Ok go train but only till lunch or else" Chi-Chi said referring to the Frying Pan

"Ok love, bye"Gohan said running up to his mom giving her a kiss on the check and then rushing out the door.

Once out the door Gohan took to the air and flown less then a mile away from his house. He stopped flying and decided to power up into SuperSaiyan2 for an intense training session. For the first hour he was fighting an invisible enemy. After punching nothing but thin air Gohan got to thinking.'ever since Vegeta first landed on earth i have seen my friend fight and use their own attacks. But can i use their attacks like most of the Z-Fighters knows how to do the Kamehameha Wave. Well lets see if i could do one of Vegeta's move.' With that thought he powered up and stretched his arms out like a T. He then brought his arms together and focused his ki to one point. Then Yellow Spikes shot out of his body and a yellow ball formed in his hands.

"Finnnnnnnnnallll!" Gohan starts getting ready to launch it. But before he shot it Gohan was interrupted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled in extreme pain

Without a second thought he called off the attack. He was still transformed as he flew at top speed to his house and reached it in a few seconds. He powered down and opened the door. his eyes widen as he sees his mother leaning on the wall holding her stomach and what looked like water on the floor.

He thanked Kami that his mom made him read so many book to know she was going into labor. He rushed to aid his mother and told her what he remembered reading.  
"Ok mom you need to breath in and out slowly. We're going to Bulma's so she could help out ok." He then gently picked up his mom in a bridal position. And transformed into his max SuperSaiyan form. He Shot a Ki ball at the celling and flew out heading for Capsule Corp. The flight there Gohan heard the pants of his mother and the often sounds of groans. In about 5 minutes he spoted the dome shaped building.

********************************Back At Capsule Corp.

Vegeta came out of the Gravity Room looking for his mate he spoted her in the lab with Trunks there as well

sitting on a highchair.

"Women. The Spawn of Kakarrot is headed this way with the harpy coming at a fast pace."

Bulma dropped her Coffee hearing the news.

"Oh My Kami it must be time. Vegeta go open the door lead them to the medical side your know where it is. Take Trunks With You!"

Bulma sprinted as fast as she could to prepare room for the birth

Vegeta walked up to his son & picked him up He then walked to the door knowing Gohan is a few seconds away so he opened it.

*********************************************Back With Gohan*******************************

Right when Gohan was about to land in front of Capsule Corp. the door snapped open reveling Vegeta hold Baby Trunks in one arm.

"Vegeta? You knew i was coming."

"Brat i don't want your harpy of a mother a spill you new brother or sister on my floor."

Gohan just growled.

"Look give me the harpy grab the brat and wait for the woman in the living room."

Gohan just nodded and they switched and he just watch Vegeta run to where bulma was located

Gohan walked to the living room he put trunks on the couch and started playing with him waiting impatiently for Bulma.

*******************************************In The Delivery Room********************************************

"Put Chi on the table hook her up to the machine."

"Woman who do you think i am i don't take orders from no one" Vegeta protested even though he was doing it as he spoke

"Just do it like i thought you" Bulma said while glaring at him

After she was hooked up to the machines they proceeded to deliver the baby.

Bulma instructed Chi-Chi while she sank her claw like nails into Vegeta's arm.

1 hour later the baby was born and say the least Chi-Chi was relieved.

***********************************************In the Living Room******************************************

Gohan was waiting while he played Peek-A-Boo with Trunls.

Bulma came into the room and watched Gohan for a second.

'He is going to be a good big brother.' Bulma thought

"Gohan?"Bulma asked

Gohan's head snapped up and ran to Bulma

"Bulma! Hows mom is she doing ok is the baby ok?"He asked a little worried

"She's fine you want to see your little brother or sister?"She asked

"Yea where is she" he responded

"First door on the left"she smiled

Gohan ran to see his mom as Bulma went to pick up his son but Vegeta out of no where go there before her.

Gohan walked through the door and saw his mom holding the baby in a blue blanket  
'It's a boy' He thought and smiled

"Are you ok" he asked his mom with a smile.

"yea come sit" she said pointing to the chair next to her he sits down.

"Can i see him"He asked and Chi-Chi nodded handing him the baby

"Kami he looks just like dad" the word dad burned in the back of his mind

"I think i might name him Goten what you think."She asked her eldest son

"I like it" he said & looked Into little Goten eyes.

Goten smiled showing his gums and grabbed Gohan's nose.

All of a sudden Gohan head snapped up and Vegeta rushed into the room

the reason that happened is because Chi-Chi's ki started to drop dramaticly.

Chi-Chi sort of knew because she felt drained and she said.

"Gohan...I...Love...Y-Y-You"She said before he body became lifeless and a siren of the heart monitor.

"Mom-MOM!"Gohan yelled while Vegeta pushed him out of the room while Bulma rushed in and tried to do C.P.R

'No I can't loose mom. She was the only real parent i had Dende don't let me loose her. She's all i got. please'

Gohan was rocking Goten back and forth because the siren scared him.

Bulma came in with a tear stained face. Gohan look up and was scared to death he knew the answer and didn't want to admit it.

"Bulma please tell me i'm wrong" he said with tears rolling down his cheeks

"I-i'm s-sorry."she said dropping to her knees sobbing.

Gohan just walked out the door he could not take it anymore

He started to fly to his house with tears still in his eyes.

When he reached his home, he went stright to the nursery.

He started rocking Goten to sleep huming something to make it fast.

10 minutes later and Goten Sleeping he flew away miles from his home.

He dropped to the ground and let all his emotions run wild.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Gohan yelled and hi ki took him straight into SuperSaiyan2

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" With that his ki kept getting higher and higher and his hair kept getting longer.

"ARGGGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" His eyebrows dissapperd and took a ape like appearance his whole body bulged as he ki bolts crackled more and more his teal eyes are darker as he finished his transformation.

When He realized what had happened he had to do a double take.

"Guess i transformed twice in one year that's a record"he said his voice low and icy.

"Let me get back home to Goten."He said powering down

And with that he flew off to Goten in order to walk off this tragedy.


	2. Chapter2: Back At Capsule Corp

Author's Note: Ok this is chapter 2 I left of right after chapter one. After chapter 3 im going to skip 2 years.

*********************Chapter 2*********************************************************************************

Gohan was flying to his home realizing he left Goten there he got there he powered down and opened the door. When he opened it, it was quiet. He walked to Goten's room and opened it slowly. He smiled as he saw little Goten spiky hair and all sucking on the tip of his tail. He went to the crib and pulled out a chair to sit by Goten. While this was happening Vegeta came out of the whole in the roof and went towards Gohan's ki. He followed it until it lead to a room. He opened it and instantly Gohan's head snapped up.

"Vegeta what you're doing here" Gohan asked

"The Woman threaten to destroy the G.R and force feed me her home made food."Vegeta said turning a little green

"No I mean how you got in." he asked

"Kako-Brat haven't you notice the whole in the roof. Sometimes you act as stupid as your moronic father."

Gohan growled "So what you came here for."

"The woman said to get you and mini-brat over there and take you to her."Vegeta said not happy about it.

"Ok whatever." Gohan said while getting up

"She said to bring clothes. I'm not waiting long so hurry up Demi-Brat." Vegeta said

Gohan just growled at Vegeta and picked up Goten and followed Vegeta.

When they got to capsule corp Bulma went instantly to Gohan and bear hugged him.

"Gohan why you left you know you're welcome to stay." The Blue haired genius said.

"I came to tell you I need help with the funeral and im NOT staying here after that." He said obviously irritated staring down Vegeta

Bulma noticed it.

"Gohan Ve-" Gohan cut her off

"I do not want your pity. I have fought against Vegeta and his crew when they first came!Did I get pity hell fucking no! I had single handedly held off Frezia waiting for dad the collect his senses and get off his lazy fucking ass to do something." (An:I know very OOC but think about you would brake to)"I have fought cell with a limp left arm and still won. I have saved a Vegeta's fucking ass for being reckless from Cell's blast. I have been training since the age of 3, if i needed pity i would have taken it then not now!" He yelled about to turn super. He went to the living room, laid Goten on the couch and headed for the G.R walking right pass a shocked genuis.

******************************************End of Chapter 2*****************************************************

Author's Note:I left off here because im going to make a long fight chapter Vegeta vs Gohan round one. I say round one because this is not there last fight. Also there will be move mixes and new move such as Ki-Blaze.


	3. Chapter3: Gohan Vs Vegeta Round 1

Author's Note: Continuation of Chapter 2 WARNING: Lots of Cursing

Gohan entered the G.R pissed off because of the argument with Bulma.

As he went into the room he saw the wall it said 10,000 times earth normal gravity

Vegeta saw Gohan and was utterly shocked.

'How can he stand there and not even be a SuperSaiyan. I'm at my max and I'm STILL struggling. 'Vegeta thought.

"How can you stay there and not even be a SuperSaiyan"He told the Demi-Saiyan repeating his thought in his sentence.

"I kept up my training this year. Obviously it's paying off." Gohan said while smirking

"Oh by the way I herd you argue with the woman. You finally grew some balls to stand up for your self."He said in a mocking tone.

Vegeta's plan was to test him to see how strong he really got the past nine months since cell. But he does not know Gohan ascended twice in one year. He did not know there was a level pass SuperSaiyan2.

When Gohan herd him say that his smirk fell and his anger grew he immediately turned super and threw a ki ball at him.

Vegeta dodged at the last second. He knew he hit a nerve and had a felling he had to keep going.

Before Vegeta even started a sentence Gohan charge him aiming a punch for Vegeta. He connected and sent Vegeta flying into the gravity room he crashed onto the floor spiting up a little bit of blood

"Fuck You Vegetable prince of three."Gohan said with Venom in his voice.

Vegeta being pissed was an understatement. He was Furious.

Vegeta got up and threw hundreds of ki balls at him all connecting. Vegeta when he finished jumped in the air stuck out his hand a charged his attack.

"Big-Bang-Attack" Vegeta said firing his attack

Gohan just smirked he let the attack hit him taking a grate amount a damage

Gohan got up off the floor wiping the blood from his mouth. His Red and Silver GI was shredded.

He looked at Vegeta and started laughing

"What's wrong."Vegeta asked pissed off and not thinking."Your mother's death is effecting you this much. The Stupid bitch deserved to die if you ask me." Vegeta then covered his mouth realizing what he just's said. That's when Vegeta herd something snap.

He looked at Gohan he looked pissed. While charging to ascend and his teal eyes went all white as he blacked out.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Gohan said powering up to SuperSaiyan 2.

'Incredible he is twice as strong as Cell when he came back. He doesn't even look finished yet he looks like he is ascending.' Vegeta thought as he

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"With a yell Gohan transformed and blew up the gravity room

*******************************Meanwhile in the Living Room of Capsule Corp***************************************

Bulma was rocking the now sleeping 's screaming scared him and he isn't even a day old. She then got up and slowly walked to Trunk's room. She opened the door and but Goten in the crib right next to trunks. She then left slowly. She was walking to the kitchen slowly thinking about what has transpired .'Gohan must have finally snapped. With all that he's gone through I would be hard not to.'

While she was talking to herself she herd a loud

Immediately Bulma ran to where she herd it. When she got there the Z-Warriors was standing in front of allot of smoke and a huge whole.

"What the hell happened here."Bulma yelled at them

"Well."Krillin began "We all felt Gohan's ki raise and came to check it out."

"His energy is more than several times higher than Cell."Piccolo continued "My hunch is Vegeta pissed him off."

In fact Piccolo was right they all waited for the smoke to it did they were beyond shocked.

Gohan in his SuperSaiyan3 form stood while Vegeta was on the floor with blood covering him.

"How dare you insult my mom. She's not even here to defend her self from the likes of a murderer like you. I'm glad Trunks has Bulma or he would be just like her DEAD ."He said while hovering in the air higher and higher. "And now you'll suffer the same fate."

He raised his hands up to his head

"Masenko" He yelled powering up his attack

"Ka-me-ha-me"He brought his hands down and cupped them

All the Z-Warriors (Except piccolo)And Bulma jumped in front of Vegeta trying to protect him.

"Gohan Stop. He's not worth" Yamcha yelled

"He's going to get what's coming to him in the long run. But not this way."Tien yelled trying to convince him not to kill Vegeta

"Bro stop! Just because he's an ass hole does not mean you could kill him."Krillin said trying to put some since into his mind

But despite all there efforts he did not listen.

"Everyone move or you will join dad in will pay for all the trouble he caused."

They did not budge

His Masenko-Kamehameha Flashed white indicating that it was ready to Shoot.

Piccolo choose the time now to stop the non-sense.

"Gohan stand down. He's not worth killing. Are you willing to put Trunks what Goku did to Goten not know his father!"Piccolo said knowing full well he would stop his attack.

He was stopped it and powered down.

He then slowly descended to the he landed he had his eyes closed.

When he opened them he saw all his friends shielding Vegeta. And as always Vegeta had to mess with the calm Gohan

"I knew he wasn't a true saiyan.A True Saiyan would have killed in an instant." Vegeta said while laughing.

Gohan's shoulder began to shake violently but in stead of attacking he insulted him

"If I'm not a true Saiyan how come I could ascend three times and you can only ascend once. Your a disgrace. To put it in your own words You were outclassed by a Demi-Saiyan."He said while walking through the whole in the wall.

The Z-Warriors smirked. Even Piccolo smirked at his student for standing up for himself.

That's when Bulma went inside to talk with Gohan

************************************************End Of Chapter 3**********************************************

Author's Note: Ok it took me all day but I finished the chapter. Please Review all comments are welcome


	4. Chapter4: Punishment and Funeral

Author's Note:Ok this is right after the fight with Vegeta then ima skip to the funeral.

.:: Bond

Bulma walked in through the whole in the wall looking for spotted him on the sofa with his head in his hands.

Bulma walked to the sofa and placed a hand on his back. He looked at her and she almost broke down by the look she saw.

He looked tortured, scared and alone. Bulma sat on the sofa and gave Gohan a hug which he instantly hugged back.

He broke down. Who wouldn't. Being kidnapped at 3. Surviving on his own and training till he was four. Going to another planet at 5.

Training for three years straight. Having to save the world at 11. And in the same year was named earth's protector.

Bulma was rubbing his back soothing him. She knew if he loved anything more than food was back rubs. Chi-Chi always gave him back rubs. And Piccolo always gave him some after training.

After 10 minutes she decided to ask Gohan what happened.

"Gohan why you snapped like that." She said in the sweetest voice she could make.

"I'm sorry I blew up the wall." He said trying to change the subject.

She pulled away from the hug and made him look at her.

"Gohan. Listen tell me what happened. You could trust me."She said telling him to speak his mind.

Outside the wall the Z-Fighters were yelling at Vegeta

"What the Fuck you do to Gohan." Yamcha yelled "He saved your life and this is how you repay him."

"You realize if we did not the stop him. That blast would have destroyed the Earth."Piccolo said even more Pissed off then Yamcha

"I did not do Anything to the fuking spawn of the Harpy and Moron." Vegeta said letting his pride get the best of him

When he finished is when it clicked to Piccolo.

'He must have said something about his kid.'

With that thought he went inside to speak to Gohan. He was soon followed by Krillin. Then Tien, and Yamcha.

Piccolo walked to Gohan and stood opposite from Bulma. The Z-Fighter sat on the couch opposite from them.

"Kid what happened. Speak your mind." Piccolo said and put his hand on his shoulder. But he stood quiet

"Gohan..Your like a son to me you know."Bulma started as tears started to flow."It brakes my heart to you like this. Please tell us what's wrong." And yet again he stood his ground.

"It doesn't matter what you did. He pushed you bro and you need to tell us what happened." Krillin said to Gohan

"I don't want to relive it."Gohan said and as if on cue Vegeta stumbled through the whole in the wall. He was limping towards the Restoration Tank.

"Vegeta what you did to Gohan." Bulma said.

"I did not do a thing. Now more your ass and make food." He said

your sake I hope you right.:: Bulma said through her bond.

Before she or Vegeta could say anything Gohan stood up with his fist clenched.

"What you mean you did not do any fucking thing! You insulted my mom. How the Fuck you don't remember saying she deserved to die!" He said his knuckles were turning white his hair was getting brighter and spiking up.

Piccolo laid a hand on his shoulder signaling it was alright. Gohan relaxed and powered down.

"Bulma where do I sleep."Gohan asked wanting time alone. Bulma Smiled at him

"So you decided to accept my offer?"She asked

"Only till the funeral. I don't know what I'm doing after that."He said smiling a fake smile at her.

"Ok go to the room next to trunks. It's all ready for you and Goten. Just Get him form the crib in Trunks's rooms." She answered

"Ok. I'm going to go home to get some clothes for me and Goten." He said. But Krillin stood up.

"Nah bro I'll get your stuff for you."Krillin said with a smile.

"Alright. Just get all of My GI's. Clothes,Diapers,Wipes,etc, For Goten."Gohan responded with a genuine smile.

"Got it. Is the door unlocked?" Krillin asked

"There's a whole in the roof I made earlier. Go through there." He said while Krillin just nodded and flew off.

"Good Night Bulma. Good Night Everyone. Enjoy hell Vegeta." He said smirking. Knowing full well that Bulma is going to make him pay. "Night Gohan." Tien Said smirking

"See ya later kid." Yamcha said waiting impatiently for the trouble Vegeta was going to get into.

Piccolo followed Gohan and Vegeta tried walking to the Restoration Tank. But was stopped by Bulma

***********************************Meanwhile in Trunks room***************************************************

Gohan opened the door and was surprised to see Trunks and Goten still asleep. They were both sucking on the tips of their tails.

He smiled he walked up slowly and pick the few hours old Goten up. He cradled him and hugged him Gently to his chest.

'Your all I got now Goten. I promise I'll feed you. Look after you. Train you. And be a father to you that I never had. ' He thought.

Piccolo was outside the room and smiled. He read his mind and was proud of his student and the vow he made.

Gohan turned around and walked out still looking at his Brother's sleeping form.

He walked passed Piccolo not seeing him and opened the door to his room. What he saw shocked him.

He saw a white room. a large white room at that. There was a Flat Screen T. V mounted on the wall. Opposite from that was a Couch. Behind that was a desk with a computer on it. Right next to the computer screen was a picture of him holding Goten when he just got born. 'Wonder how she got that'

The left. side of the wall was a black crib. And on the right was a king sized bed.

He went to the king sized bed and sat on it. Still holding Goten.

He smiled at the child he would care for from now on.

Piccolo came in and closed the door trying to get Gohan's attention.

Gohan looked at his teacher with a questioning look.

Piccolo leaned against the wall and started the conversation.

"That promise you made to Goten is a noble one." He said smirking at him

"You really think so?" He asked

Goten started to squirm around and woke up at his brothers voice.

Gohan looked down and saw his brother smiling at him.

"You really should go back to sleep." He said lowering his head to kiss his brothers forehead.

Goten giggled and grabbed Gohan's nose.

Then everyone in the room heard Goten's stomach growl.

"Just like his brother." Piccolo said opening the door and signaled Gohan to follow.

Gohan laughed and Followed Piccolo.  
****************************************Meanwhile In the living room********************************************

"Are You Fucking Insane" Bulma yelled at Vegeta "How could you do that to him."

"He's a Saiyan. Even if his mother died he should have been over it when the harpy went to otherworld" Vegeta yelled back

"The kid been through allot and to do something like that is wrong!"She yelled

"Humph like I care. I'm going to the Restoration Tank." He said limping away.

"Oh no your not you need to you need to hear your punishment. First no G. R for 3 months." Bulma said

"Like I cant train outside." Vegeta said smirking.

"AND NO SEX AND YOU GET TO EAT MY HOME COOKED MEALS" She said

"You cant do that" He said pissed off and turning green.

"Oh yes I can. Also Gohan and Goten will stay here as long as they want. And when you get out food will be ready."

With that said Vegeta mumbled limpidly away.

"Bulma you got formula for Goten." Gohan said coming down the steps followed by Piccolo.

Everyone looked a Gohan carrying Goten.

"Yea follow me." Bulma said walking to the kitchen

She went to the fridge and got out 6 bottles a formula.

"There's more if he's still hungry." Bulma said

"Thanks" Gohan said smiling as he fed his brother.

Krillin came back holding 4 big bags used for air travel

"Hey bro I got your stuff where you want it at." Krillin said

"Come follow me he's feeding Goten." Bulma said walking up stairs

When they came back down Krillin, Bulma,Yamcha and Tien took a seat at the table

"You make a good brother Gohan." Tien said

"Yea you sure do kid" Krillin said

"When your going to start training him." Piccolo said while every gave him a look.

"The same age you trained me."He said smiling. "Bulma can you take him I need to change" handing Goten to her and looked down at his GI's

"Ok hurry back." She said.

He went to his room and changed into his masters colors and went back to feeding Gohan.

Things went on like this until the day of the funeral  
*****************************************The Funeral Home*****************************************************

"would anyone like to say a few words about Chi-Chi" The Pastier said stepping off the podium

Bulma,Krill,Yamcha,Ox King and Gohan stood up and that was the order they went

"When I first met Chi, I thought she was a girl obsessed with Goku" She earned a few laughs

"After getting to know her I turned out she was one of the most caring person on earth."Tears made their way down her face

"She taught me so much and will surely be missed." Bulma said stepping down and letting Krillin go up

"Chi-Chi as I though at first was crazy"Krillin said while everyone laugh "I remember at the tournament she fought Goku over a promise he thought was food." Everyone burst out laughing

"She was my best friend's wife and my others best friend's mother and I hope she in otherworld giving Goku a run for his money." Krillin said stepping down

Ox king was going to go up but broke down and Gohan had to go up holding Goten.

"Hey everybody." Gohan said and got a bunch of hi's "My mother was one of does mom's that was over protective and wants the best.

Since I was 3 three she's been shoving collage text books down my throat." He said tears now flowing

"When me and dad came back from Training for cell. She bashed my head with a frying pan saying I was in a gang." He looked down at Goten

"My mother was the best parent anyone could be. She was the only parent that ever cared for me and did a better job then dad. I just hope I can do the same with Goten.

****************************************Outside the Home******************************************************

"Gohan you ready to go home." Bulma asked after the funeral

"Actually Bulma I'm moving back home." He said and she was disappointed

"But why" Bulma said.

"I want Goten raised where I was raised. I'm going to get everything." He said while hugging her "Thanks for everything. If I need you ill get you."

"Listen take everything the T. v Computer you'll need it and I have 10 more of those."

"OK."

After packing everything Gohan went home to the 439 mountain area. Once he finished unpacking he went on raising Goten.

*********************************End of Chapter4**************************************************************

A/N:In chapter 5 is a party when Gohan defeated cell. And why is Gohan pissed at the news for? stay tune to find out Please Review


	5. Chapter5: Party At Capsule Corp

Author's Note: Ok this is chapter 5. It's the Anniversary of Cell's Defeat

Nine months Later

It was the day Cell was defeated and all of the Z-Fighters was gathering at Capsule Corp.

Everyone was there even Dende and made it. But the won who is the star of the party has not made it yet.

"Where is Gohan. I haven't seen him since the funeral." Bulma asked Dende

"If I know Gohan he will be here just wait." Dende said smiling.

**********************************************At Gohan's House************************************************

"Goten Do you think I should go."Asked Gohan talking to a stroller.

all Goten did was talk baby talk. For some reason Gohan understood it

"Your right I should go. I'll go in my nautica and jeans."(A/N: If you read my fic before I edited I'll be using brand name.)

He put on a black nautica with the matching jeans and black Nike Uptowns.

Goten was wearing a white T-shirt blue jeans and white and blue jordans

"Ok Stroller is straped to my back. Goten I'll fly you it's faster."

Gohan plugged in his I-Pod and they were off.

He was listing to I Made it by Kevin Rudolf ft Jay Sean and lil Wayne.

When he arrived he set up the stroller put Goten in it and went to the front door.

He pressed the door bell and waited for someone to answer

***************************************Inside Capsule Corp.*****************************************************

Everyone was having fun music was blasting and people eating food.

Then everyone herd the doorbell

"I'll get it"Krillin said he walked up to the door and opened it was Gohan and Goten

"He bro how's it hangin' kid" Krillin said smiling and letting them in.

"Nothing new really."Gohan said smiling and coming in "Hi everybody"

Everyone greeted him. He sat on the couch picked up Goten and put him on his lap.

"So how is you and Goten doing living by yourself." Bulma asked sitting next to him.

"Good actually. He's starting to take steps and stuff." He said looking down at Goten sucking his thumb waving his tail.

"That's Good has he gotten any teeth."Bulma said

"I think just one. Hold on I'm going to see if he could follow me."He said taking Goten off his lap and putting him on the sofa.

He then got up to face his brother and started to walk away slowly.

Goten saw him walking away a slid of the sofa landing on his butt.

Bulma was about to pick him up but Gohan stopped him.

"Leave him. watch." He said watching him try to stand up

"Someone get a camera" Bulma yelled getting everyone attention.

Krillin got the camera and took pictures.

Gohan knelt on one knee and stretched his arms out.

"Come on Goten. Come to me" He said.

Goten got up and started taking steps towards Gohan

He got closer and closer to him. He than jumped into Gohan's arms hugging him.

"Da-Da" Goten said. Gohan ended up with a blank stare and started grinning wildly.

"Bulma go into my bag and get a lil blue book. Write Da-da."Gohan said hopefully she knows what it was.

"His first word." Bulma said smiling at him.

"Yo Everyone come here quick!" Yamcha said coming from the T. v room

They all got their and was shocked to say the least. Well not shocked more like pissed.

****************************************Orange Star City*******************************************************

"We are gathered here to day to celebrate the defeat of Cell. Now everyone welcome our savior Hurcle Satan!"

Then they showed him doing his pose acting like a complete moron.

"In honor of 's Victory we will change the city's name to Satan City."

*********************************Back at Capsule Corp**********************************************************

"What is this bullshit!" Vegeta said.

"Who the Fuck is taking my credit." Gohan yelled forgetting Goten was in his arms.

Goten started crying at the yelling so Gohan started rocking him

"I'm sorry Goten I didn't mean to scare you." He said rocking him

He calmed down and started pulling on his hair.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Bulma said getting everyone's attention.

"You know something Gohan..You have been protecting and fighting bad guys since you were four." She said holding a box

"You fought off the Saiyan, Freeza and defeated Cell. But to be honest you are still not officially one of earth's protectors." She said giving him

"So now you are officially one of the Z-Fighters. That necklace makes it 's made of diamonds and the link is unbreakable."

She said

"Thanks Bulma." He said putting it around his neck.

"Listen I'm going to head out. I need to put Goten to bed"

"Ok bye Gohan" Bulma said hugging him

"Bye" Everyone else said.

"Bye"Gohan said while Goten waved bye-bye

****************************************End of Chapter 5*******************************************************

Listen. I'm running out of ideas. So I'm going to skip 6years when Gohan is 18 and Goten is 7 I have more ideas for that.

PLEASE REVIEW ALL REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter6: Gohan meets Videl

Author's Note: Ok I'm going to skip 4years when Goten is 4 Gohan is 16. In this chapter Videl pops up.

*********************Chapter6 6years Later**********************************************************************

Gohan was on his laptop studying and listing to Eminem.

Over the years Gohan became a fan of rap music (A/N: I'm from Harlem. Rap's all we listen to.)

Gohan has cut off contact from the Z-Fighters. Except from Piccolo and Dende.

Piccolo sees him a few times a week to talk and spar and train Goten. And Dende he sees once a while to hang out.

With Goten's training he can ascend to SuperSaiyan. He knows how to fly do the Kamehameha Wave and the Masenko.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at what he was looking at. It was a school called the Orange Star Pre School School.

It was a few floors under the Orange Star High School.

'Hmm Maybe these school's look good. Me and Goten should check it out before I enroll ourselves.'

"Daddy help I'm being attack by a dragon."Goten said laughing as he said that sentence."

Gohan got up and went outside to see what's up with his "son"

when he opened the door his eyes went wide. He saw a purple dragon on top of Goten licking him

"Icarus stand down."Gohan said in a commanding voice. Icarus looked up and saw Gohan and pounced on him

It's been years since he saw him so it was like a little reunion.

"Daddy is this your pet." Goten asked in a innocent voice

"Yea I haven't seen him in a while. So when he saw you I guess he mistaken you for me." He said laughing

"Can We Keep Him." Goten said giving him the Puppy Dog Eyes.

"it's not up to me it's up to him." He said taking Icarus off of him "You want to stay with us." He asked his pet Dragon

Icarus just squeaked and nodded a little.

"Ok Goten he going to stay. Come inside so I could clean you up." He told Goten and they walked inside.

Inside Gohan got a wet rag and wiped Goten's hands and face.

"So Goten do you know what school is." Gohan asked

Goten put on a thinking face only a four year old could muster

"Is it a food Daddy." He said his face brightening up.

"No Goten it's not a food. It's a place where you meet kids your age and get to play games, learn allot and stuff like that."

"Oh ok." Goten said obviously sad about no food.

"Would you like to go." Gohan said while washing his hands in the sink.

"Yea when do we go." Goten said hopping up and down

"I'm going to the school up stairs from that." He said "You'll be by yourself to get to make new friends." Gohan stopped jumping

"But I don't want to go if your not." Goten said and hugged Gohan's leg tight as he started to cry a little.

Gohan looked down and picked him up.

"Aww Goten don't cry. You know it's not all day. And ill be there to pick you up and take you home only a few hours." He said while soothing his back a the little Demi-Saiyan cried in his chest.

"You mean it." Goten said rubbing his eyes.

"Of course I would never leave you." He said hugging Goten tight.

"Ok I'll go when?" Goten said wondering when he will start.

"I don't know want to see the school." He asked Goten while walking towards the door

"Yea!" Goten said excitedly

"Ok Lets Fly." Gohan said and with that they flew

*******************************At Satan City*******************************************************************

They flew inside and ally so they would not get noticed. the both exited the ally and walked into Orange Star Building

He found a map the showed which floors were which

'Third floor Orange Star High lets start there.'

He said and they went up the stairs. Goten was holding on to Gohan's jeans

Gohan did not know where he was going He spotted a blond with short hair talking to a girl with black pigtails.

He walked up to them hoping they could tell him where to go

"Excuse me." He said getting both girls attention

The blonde jaw dropped. When the raven haired girl turned around she blushed at the sudden eye contact

"Hi there Cutie." The blonde said "I'm Erasa this is my friend Videl how can we help." She said smiling at him Gohan blushed

"I was wondering if you Girls know where the office is." He said looking at Videl

"Why, may I ask." Videl said her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm trying to enroll here." Gohan said with the Son Grin. Videl just blushed more. Then she noticed the little kid right next to him.

She looked at him and smiled. Goten on the other hand hid behind Gohan's Leg.

"Who's the kid." Videl asked getting to know Gohan.

He looked behind him and saw Goten hiding.

"Oh, That's Goten." He said ruffling his hair.

Videl walked up to him and crouched down to eye level with him.

"Hello my name is Videl." She said "What's Your's" She said

"I'm Goten." He said hugging Gohan's leg for dear life.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'm your friend." She said smiling at him

Goten let go of Gohan's leg and looked at her

"Really" he asked with allot of innocence

"Of course" She said smiling before getting up.

"Your good with kids." Gohan said after watching display.

"Thanks I love kids." She said smiling at him

"So can you show me where the office is at." He asked again

"Sure follow me." Videl said walking away

Gohan followed leaving a stunned yet grinning Erasa alone.

'She must like him. Otherwise she would have torn his head off.' Erasa thought before walking away.

"Ok here we are." Videl said as they entered the office. "After your finished here you want to come to my house."

Gohan thought about it and then answered. "Sure. If you don't mind Goten being there." he said smiling at her

"Sir how may help you." the receptionist asked

"Hi ma'am I would like to enroll me and my son Goten to this school."

She was shocked but went on.

"Ok for you. You have to take a test. I need both you and his birth certificate and Social Security number."

"Here you go and can I take the test now." he asked

"Sure went in her desk got a Scranton and a test booklet and told him to give it to her when he finished

**********************************5 minuets later***************************************************************

He gave it to her and left with Videl. She was pissed that he had a son. So she was going to confront him about it.

"Is he really your son." Videl asked a little hurt in her voice

"I'll tell you when we get to your house. I don't want Goten to hear." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.

They walked about 15 minutes and were in front of Satan Manner.

"Well here we are." She said as the gates opened. The Gates read Satan on it and none to less Gohan prayed that he would not be there.

"Is your parents going to be there." He asked controlling his temper.

"No. Dad is in America for the next few months. And my mom died when I was little." She said looking down to the ground

"Oh. I'm sorry I didn't know." He said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Ok. It happened a long time ago." She said

They walked in and Gohan and Goten's Eyes widened. There living room was bigger than there house.

"Wow Videl your house I really really big." Goten said in a innocent voice.

"Thanks. Say Goten you like video game." She asked smiling at him

"oh boy do I." He said hopping up and down.

"Then follow me." She said walking into a room

In the room was book cases full of games for every system out.

"Ok Play as many as you want. If you need us press the red button on the speaker and call us." She said referring to the intercom.

"K thanks." Goten said grabbed Modern Warfare 2 and went for the Playstation 3 (A/N: My favorite system. Sorry 360 fans.)

"OK lets go to my room to talk." She said talking to Gohan

"Ok" he said and headed for her room

*************************************End of chapter 6**********************************************************

Ok chapter 7 is a continuation of 6. I figured since it's AU I could have been a little more realistic.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter7: Gohan's new girlfriend

Author's Note: Continuation of Chapter 6

Shout Out to The Darkest Daye for the advice.

***********************************Chapter 7*******************************************************************

Videl went into her room and sat on her bed. She looked at Gohan and patted the bed to indicate to sit next to her.

He sat down next to her and started sweating

'Its hot in here.' Gohan thought.

"May I take off my shirt it's hot in here." Gohan said fanning himself.

"Sure Go right Ahead." She said a little while blush

Gohan took of her long sleeve shirt and under it was a tank top.

She looked at Gohan and blushed even more at the sight of his muscular arms.

"Ahh that feels much better." Gohan said smiling at her " What you want to talk about."

"Well I want to know more about you and if Goten is really you son." She said looking dead in his eyes

"Oh." He said in a sad tone. "Well Goten is not my son. He's my brother. My dad died and my mom died giving birth to Goten." He said holding back the tears for his deceased mother.

"Oh I'm sorry I asked." She said hoping she did not hurt her feelings

"It's ok. Anyway you wanted to know more about me right." He said. She nodded

"Well I'm a martial artist. I was trained by a guy named Piccolo and my father Son Goku. My friends say I can sing good and practically a Genius." He said and looked at her with her mouth dropped.

"Your dad is Son Goku. That means your quite strong right?" she asked flirting a little bit. and started rubbing his left arm

he blushed and nodded. Then an idea came to his head and he smirked.

"Say I know we just met but." he sighed " You want to go to the movies tomorrow there's a bunch of good movies what do you say." He said giving her the famous Son Grin.

Almost with out thinking she responded.

"Sure I'd love to come." She said smiling but frowned. "but don't you have to watch Goten." she said obliviously sad

Gohan lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"Nah. I'll have Piccolo watch him. He has a training session with him anyway."

She smiled a bright smile her blue eyes were dancing with Joy.

"Hey before we go to the movies how bout we got to a lake near my house early. Eat lunch at my house. Go to the movies and then eat dinner." he asked her

"That sounds like fun." she said.

"Ok be ready by nine I'll pick you up at nine ok?"he asked

"ok" she said smiling

"So how's your dad like." He asked hoping to find a reason to kill

Her smile fell and she went on telling him about him

"I hate him. Ever since he won the Cell Games he's never been the same. Everyday he comes home with a different slut. He acts like I don't even exist. I wish he never won the cell games. The before he left I asked him if he really won. That's when he...he" She started stuttering. Gohan out of instincts grabbed her chin gently and placed a kiss on her lips. He moved back just as quick an spoke

"What did he do to you maybe I could help." He said literally begging to tell him

"He hit me. Back slapped me. He called me a cheap whore and that's all I was good for. And that if I told anybody he would kill me." She said as tear made there way down her check.

Gohan than pulled her in for a hug and started soothing her back

"That monster how can he do that to you he's your father." He said while her head was buried into his neck

"I don't know." was all she said

He pulled away from wiped her eyes with her thumb

"Hey what if I said your dad didn't really beat Cell. You remember the little kid that fought Cell after the guy in orange did." He said hoping it would help

"Yeah. They called him the Delivery Boy." she said and started laughing

"Look at me" Gohan said. She did. Gohan got up and stepped away from Videl. her eyes followed his every movement.

Gohan clinched his fist and powered up to SuperSaiyan.

Videl's eyes widened and said

"Y-Your the delivery boy." She said as Gohan nodded

"I was the one who defeated cell. All those things those people did was true. Fly Shoot beams etc."

"So your the strongest person on earth." She asked walking up to him

"Yes I am I hope it don't change things." He asked

She wrapped her arms around his neck stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the lips with all the passion she had in her body.

"Gohan. If you were any other person I would have killed you by now. But something about you is like. I feel safe around you. And I know your always telling the truth." She said hugging him

"When does your father come back." he asked hatching a plan to give hurcle a taste of his own medicine.

"Tomorrow before we leave why?" she asked noticing his wicked grin.

"Let me spend the night lets sleep me and you in his bed and when he comes tomorrow I smack him around a little bit. Just for you." He said smiling down at her.

"I don't know I don't want you to kill him." She said putting a cute thought full face

"Ill teach you how to fly and shoot blast." he said trying to convince her.

"Ok!" said before the make out session began. When they finished there make out session Gohan decided to tell her everything

How he was kidnapped and he was a Saiyan and that story took an hour

"So my boyfriend is half an alien named Saiyan's." She asked hoping he caught it

"Yeah...Wait boyfriend?" He asked confused

"Yeah boyfriend. That is if you don't want to be my boyfriend." She asking giving him her puppy dog eyes that would make Goten's look like a scowl.

"Yeah I guess I am. Your my girl friend right." he asked grinning at her.

Videl just pounced on him and made out with him. When they broke of she said

"If I wasn't I would not be doing this right now." she said but was interrupted by Goten.

"Videl? are you there?" he asked from the intercom

she walked up to it and spoke

"yeah Goten I'm here need anything."

"Yeah were's a bathroom." he asked

"Ill come down and show you" she said

Gohan and Videl came down and saw Goten hopping with his legs crossed.

Gohan grabbed Goten and followed Videl as they ran to the nearest bathroom. He put him in the bath room closed the door and waited for him to finish. "You know if I stay tonight that Goten does too?" he said asking his girlfriend the obvious.

"Of course I treat him like he's my own son." she said kissing Gohan on the check and hugging him.

"Listen I need to see someone. Can you watch Goten." Gohan asked as Goten came out.

"Daddy where are you going." he asked after using the bathroom.

Gohan crouched down buttoned his jeans and said

"Daddy going to see a friend Videl is going to watch you. Ok?" Gohan asked his so called "Son"

"Ok see you soon" he said and hugged Gohan.

He let go gave Videl a kiss and powered up to SuperSaiyan.

"You look cuter as a blonde you know that." She said kissing him again

"Hey! that's icky. And I can do that too!." Goten said a powered up.

"You look cute too Goten." She said and kissed Goten on the check

"Ok ill be right back." He ruffled Goten's hair and Kissed Videl "Bye" and he was off

*******************************End of Chapter 7****************************************************************

I know I was rushing but I believe in love at first sight so why let them wait.

Next chapter going is seeking advice but who is he going to ask for advice. And what will happened when he confronts Hurcle.

Keep on the look for the update

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter8: Don't Piss Off Videl

Author's Note:Where I left off in Chapter 7

In the Skies

Gohan was flying to an unknown location when he started thinking

'Man! I only known this girl for one day and I'm already in love with her.' He thought as he started doing flips as he flew

about ten minuets later he spotted his destination. A domed shaped building known as Capsule Corp.

He landed in front of the door a rang the door bell.

A minuet later a certain blue haired woman opened the door.

"Bulma!" Gohan said and hugged the scientist.

She pushed him away

"What the hell!" She yelled. "Get off of me before I call my husband!"

"Bulma it's me Gohan." He said smiling

"Oh my god Gohan how long has it been." She said hugging him tight

"I've been good and so has Goten. But I came because I needed help."

"What kind of help do you need money or anything?" Bulma asked worried

"No I've been selling inventions I've made. I..You know. Help about a girl." He said embarrassed and nerves.

"Ohhh. Little Gohan has a crush. Don't worry tell me what happened and ill tell you what to do."

They went inside and told her what happened.

******************************10 minutes Later*****************************************************************

"Hahahaha" Bulma was laughing. No rolling on the floor with laughter "You like Hurcle's daughter."

"Listen Bulma she's not like that. She totally different. She knows everything and I know more about her than most." He said upset that she was making fun of him

She composed herself and ask "Oh yeah like what?" She asked finding it hard to believe that he found his one and true love in one day of seeing her

"Hurcle is abusing her. When she was telling me this I sort of felt her pain. But it changed when I kissed her." He said blushing a bit

"Aww poor thing. Listen Gohan smooth move planting the she kiss back." She asked grinning wildly

"Lets just say when we broke apart she wanted more." He said grinning the same

"Wow you two must really like each other. Gohan, when you felt her pain is what Saiyan's called bonding." She said getting serious

"What's bonding?" He asked

"Bonding" Vegeta interrupted "Is when a man and a woman that are destined to be with each other start to feel their emotions and know everything that you went through in there mates life. To complete this bound you have to bite your mate on the neck and she has to do the it's complete it's permanent and give you the ability to be telepathic with your mate."

Gohan stood wide eyed at what he herd

"Oh and before I forget." Vegeta continued "When me and you fought and I said what I said about the harpy. I was trying to test how strong you have became. I never meant it and would like to say in front of the Woman that I apologize." He said walking away

"Wow him saying sorry that's a first." Bulma said as Gohan nodded.

"Listen Bulma I'd love to stay but Goten is with Videl so I got to go." He said while getting up

"Listen there's a party on Sunday since it's a long weekend want to come." She asked

"What's the occasion." He asked

"It's my birthday!" She said obviously pissed

"Oh man I knew Sunday was something important." he said with the Son Grin plastered on his face "Of course I'll come can I bring Videl?"

"Sure let your girlfriend get to know all your friends." She said while grinning  
"Ok bye!" He said and was off back to Satan manor.

************************************In Satan Manor************************************************************

"So Goten what do you want to do." She asked wanting to know if Gohan was the real deal

"I know lets play Street Fighter IV" He said handing her the controller

She took it with a smile. She was a master on this game and was undefeated.

"I call Ryu" He Said as the game loaded up

"Ok I got Ken" She said

The game started and they were both equal. Videl grinned as she pulled out a a few combos and won

"Round Two" Goten said. Goten took it to over drive in had a perfect round.

"Ok." She said impressed.

Round 3 came and they both were on each other. Ryu blocked all his hit Ken got hit once.

Ryu did a combo that depleted his health to near zero.

Ken did a flying kick as a last ditch effort. Ryu hopped over it landing behind him and gave him a kick to the back ending the game.

"I Won!" he said and started hopping up and down.

"You sure did." She said with a smile. "Is your father who he said he is." She asked Goten

"Yeah. Daddy really strong and is nice. He always feeds me and plays with me. He tells me that no matter what I did he always loves me and will never leave me."

He said walking over to her and siting on her lap.

" I love daddy allot I know he would never hurt me.!" He said smiling at her. She smiled back

"Does he lie." She asked hopping he wasn't a fake

"NO! Daddy said it's not nice to lie. That I should always tell the truth no matter how bad it is." he said

"I Wish I had a daddy like that. All my daddy does is hit me and call me names." She said as a tear started traveling south

Goten turned around and hugged her.

"That's not nice. You need a better Daddy. Why don't you come with me and we could share my daddy." Goten said

Videl laughed at the innocence

"Let's see Goten. Let's see" She said hugging him back

The rang and Videl thought it was Gohan.

"Goten why don't you open the door." She said while standing up

"Ok." He said and ran to the door and opened it.

Videl's eyes almost popped out of her head at who he saw

Outside the door was a pissed off Hurcle Satan himself

"Who are you" Goten Asked

"Who are you and what your doing in my Fucking house." Hurcle yelled at the Goten

"Videl there a freaky man yelling at me" Goten yelled as Videl came into View

"Don't talk to me like that." as he raised his hand to hit Goten

"Daddy No!" Videl yell but it was to late

He smacked him hard Goten was cough off and his ki was down so he felt it.

Goten just started crying and ran to Videl. Videl picked him up and tried soothing him.

Hurcle came in and a few seconds later so did Gohan not knowing what the hell happened.

"Why you hit him for! He didn't do nothing to you." She said and was smirking on the inside as he saw Gohan power up at the site of Goten crying.

"I can do what ever I want to do. I'm the world champion. I do not tolerate stupid kids running around in my house. Are you that much of a whore to make kids and not get them aborted you worthless Slu-*Choking*" Hurcle could not continue as Gohan wrapped his hand around his neck and powered up.

"Who do you think you are calling my son. Stupid. And let me tell you something you are never to touch him or Videl again. Videl pack your bags your coming home with me." Gohan said

Videl got up still carrying Goten and headed for her room

"And if you follow us or do anything that pissed me off. I will tell the news that I defeated cell and I would rip every part of your body off make you eat it until you die." With that said he dropped him and went to Videl's room. He knocked and then went

Goten was still crying. She went up to Videl and picked up Goten

"Its alright the mean man will not hurt you anymore." He said Goten calmed. Gohan just rocked him and he soon fell asleep.

"Is he ok." Videl asked as she finished packing

"Yeah he just fell asleep. You ready to go." she nodded and went up to him and kissed him "Thanks for everything."

"Your welcome lets go." They walked down stairs and saw on the floor holding his throat

Gohan choose the time kick him in the stomach

"That's for hitting Goten." He said then looked on at Videl "You want a shot." He asked

Videl put her bags down and stomped on his head

"That's for making my life a living hell." She said and kicked him in the chest "That's for sleeping with every girl you meet." Then kicked him twice more in the head. "That's for abusing me."She then picked up her bags and walked off with Gohan but before she left she dropped her bags again ran and punt kicked him in the head

"That's for touching Goten" She said and walked off

Hurcle was out cold and Gohan was shocked.

"You care about him allot don't you" he said

"Of course I do I treat him like my own son." She said and smiled at him she

"NIMBUS!" Gohan yelled and a yellow flying cloud appeared from the sky "Hop on."

Videl jumped on it and landed on it

"here carry Goten." he said she nodded "Follow me" he said and started levitating off the ground. He pulled out his cell and called Bulma. He put her on speaker so Videl and hear

"Hello. Bulma speaking." Bulma said and her a gasp

"Hey Bulma it's me Gohan. Your on speaker so Videl hears you." He said and smiled at her

"Ok, So kid did everything go as you planned." She asked hoping

He leaned towards Videl and whispered to tell what had happened to Hurcle

"Not exactly." Gohan said and gave the phone to her

"Then what happened?" Bulma asked

"Goten answered the door in my house and my father came before Gohan. He hit Goten so Gohan started to strangle him. He told be to pack some things and when I came down we stomped him out. And I sort of punt kicked him before I left." Videl said before laughing

"Did Goten feel it?." Bulma asked while The couple did the phone switch again.

"Yea he did. He had his ki pushed down and was caught off guard." He said still a little mad.

"Oh, Ok. Listen the oh so mighty prince is demanding food so I'll see you guys on Sunday. You'll be there right Videl." Bulma asked over the phone

"Yeah, I'll tell her Bulma. Do you think Goten can spend the night. You know he never met trunks." He said

He felt a pull on his shirt and looked at Videl.

He mouth 'So We Could Talk' he said and she nodded.

"That's a great idea. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked

"NO thanks. In the mood I'm in I don't want to kill Vegeta." He said and laughed

"Ok se you in a bit." Bulma said and the phone clicked off.

"I cant believe you know Bulma Briefs." She said in shock

"She like a auntie to me. And a mom since mines died." He said and looked at her she smiled. Not her normal smile but her loving smile that made Gohan's heart melt.

"Listen Gohan. Can I asked you something." She asked he nodded "Well when you mentioned your dad. I sort of felt how you felt. I felt and angry wave of emotion." she said looking deep into his eyes. "Do you know how I felt that." He knew where this was headed

"That's what a Saiyan calls bonding." He said and smiled "Ill tell you more when we get to my house."

In no time they were landing in front of Capsule Corp. Goten had woke up he explained every thing to him. Bulma opened the door and saw Goten the mini Goku. And Gohan and a young girl same age holding hands.

"Hey Bulma. This is Goten Goten be good ok." Gohan said talking to his son

Goten hopped up high and hugged Gohan "Ok daddy. I'll be good." Goten said and walked inside.

"And you must be Videl." Bulma said and extended her hand and she shook it. "Ok so I'll see you tomorrow. Night"

Videl was about to hop back on nimbus but Gohan instead picked her up bridal style went super and flew home.

********************************End Of Chapter 8**************************************************************

I bet you didn't expect Hurcle did you.

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter9: Bonding

Author's Note: Ok I know as you've read my story so far there are allot of mistakes. But don't worry ill do a big revise once the story is done and over with. Oh Btw: To the readers can you recommend a word processor. My Microsoft word locked on me so I'm using something with no grammar or spelling check.

*********************************Chapter 9*********************************************************************

Gohan was flying towards the 439 mountain area with Videl snuggled up in his arms.

Gohan being happy was and understatement. He was extremely ecstatic. He found the girl of his dreams. He was on cloud nine. He seem like he was before the Cell Games.

Videl felt the same. She felt safe , happy and found her perfect match. Ever since her mother died her life has been hell. She's been neglected, abused and worst of all alone. But now she's meet Gohan, and her life turned into a deam come true.A fairytale ending.

She looked up at Gohan and smiled a bright smile. She fell for him and him for her.

Gohan looked down and There eyes meet. That was the first time Gohan noticed how beautiful a her eyes were.

She had gorgeous blue eyes. Those eyes went perfect with her flawless pale skin. In his eyes she was PERFECT. Period.

Videl thought he was extremely handsome. Sexy in her eyes. His black eyes were stunning. They looked into her soul almost went into her soul to get information to say the right things to her at perfect times.

"Your eyes are beautiful." He said Smiling at her

'See I knew it' She thought through a blush a smile and a stutter

"T-Th-Thank You." She said while blushing

"You know it's not a compliment." He said and saw her smile fall "It's the truth." he said and saw her light up like a kid getting candy.

She snuggled up in his chest and kissed his check.

They stood like that until they made it to Gohan's house

Gohan landed in front of the comfy looking dome house.

He placed her on her feet and he walked up to the door. He opened it and waved his hand for Videl to come in.

She came in and stood behind Gohan as he looked around almost like he was trying to remember something.

He turned around and made eye contact.

"You want to go to the living room or my room?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Your room." She said and blushed as they held hands

Gohan slowly walked to his room as he lead Videl to his room. Over the year Gohan build an extension to the house for more room and equipment that he and Goten needed.

As the walked to his room he decided to take the long way. So he passed the weight room, His lab, Goten's game room. Chi-Chi's room and then making it to his room.

"Wow Gohan your house is big." She said comparing on how it looks from the outside

"Thanks. The way we went is an extension I built." He said as he walked in front of his door

"Cool." She said in awe

Gohan opened the door and led Videl to the bed.

She looked around and saw a picture of a little kid holding a baby

"Was that you?" She asked pointing to the picture by his computer desk.

"Oh that. That was a picture of me and Goten when he was just born." He said

She nodded but then saw a toddler and a woman in a picture hanging up on the wall.

"Is that your mom." She asked while adjusting her position on the bed

He looked at the picture and his heart sunk. Videl felt it. He looked at it with tearful eyes at the memory.

He grabbed the picture and sat next to Videl

"Yeah. This is my mom." He said as a tear slid down. "I was four in this picture. She was all I had. She always did the best for me. Not like my father who made me fight. She wanted me safe, she wanted me to be better then my father. Now that she is gone I'm alone." He said as he tried desperately to stop the tears.

Videl started to shed tears. But not because she felt bad but because of how Gohan felt. And because of Saiyan bonding she felt all of it. But then she felt something else. She felt a tinge of happiness. Almost on cue Gohan began to speak

"But now I'm not alone. I'm never alone thanks to Saiyan bonding. I got you." He said and kissed her. She kissed back but pulled away remembering that he did not explain something.

"You know you never explained to me what Saiyan bonding is." She said putting a confused face

"You look cute when your confused." He said making her blush "Anyway. Saiyan bonding is when a man and a women who are destined to be with each other they well..." he said pausing thinking how to explain it. "well they mate. It's like an engagement to Human's. But if you deny it the urge to mate will be unbearable. Let's just say if we don't mate soon. We might end up mating in the school." He said and laugh at the fear that crossed her face

"But." He continued "Bonding has it's perks. We get to know everything about each other and what we went through. We also get to feel each others emotion. Also when we bite each others neck to complete the bonding we can talk to each other telepathically." he said as her eyes widened

"Bite my neck are you crazy!" She said with fright in her voice.

"Don't worry it's a Saiyan thing but since your experiencing it the urge will over come you. Plus when it's over in Saiyan culture we're technically married." He said and they both blushed

"But when we mate isn't that sex Because if I-" She started but was interrupted

"Were bonding not mating and if we do have sex it's on your terms." He said being a perfect gentleman

She smiled "Then when do we bond." She asked wanting to bond with Gohan really bad

But instead of answering her he planted a kiss on her lips. There lips looked like they were ball room dancing.

Neither of them wanting to brake off but air was necessary. Gohan broke of a started to suck on her neck.

Videl gave a small moan at the pleasure he was giving her and they were just bonding.

The moan Videl let out drove Gohan crazy as his Saiyan instincts tried to kick in he put his hand on her check and traveled south.

Videl was going through with it but Gohan stopped regaining composure from his Saiyan side kicking in.

Then Videl yelped at a sudden urge of pain in her neck. Then almost as if it was a reaction Videl started sucking on Gohan's neck and bit him. There tongues were lapping over the wound of there mate. Then they went back to making out for at least an hour or so.

When they finished They were gasping for air. There foreheads touching. Then they started getting flashbacks of each others life.

Gohan started growling as he saw Hurcle beating the living day lights out of her. He saw her a little younger about a year, pinned against a wall by was kneeing her in the stomach, calling her all sort of thing.A whore, a ungrateful bitch,A good for nothing slut. His blood was beginning to boil,

Videl was terrified as she was literally in the point of view of Gohan fighting cell. She then saw herself jumping in front of a spiky haired man and felt pain in her left arm.

What brought them out of there trance was Videl screaming in pain clutching her left arm.

"Videl you alright!" Gohan said gently grabbing her arm expecting it. But there was nothing there.

He looked in her eyes and saw tears.

"What happened." He asked trying to find out. All Videl did was lift up Gohan's left sleeve to reveal a scar.

"That's what happened." She said and jumped on him to cry on his chest.

"Dammit. You ok." He asked and she nodded. But she kept crying "Look I know your crying because of what I've went through but..Your the best thing that ever happened to me so I need you to be strong for when I'm down." He said while soothing her back

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"How about we go to sleep we got a big day tomorrow." he said she nodded

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room.

He put her on his bed and went next to her. She rolled over and used his chest as a pillow.

He sighed and began to talk

"I'll put your stuff away tomorrow. Ok?" He said and she nodded

"Ok Goodnight Gohan. I love you." She said and brushed her lips against his

"I love you too good night

*************************************End of chapter 9**********************************************************

PHEW That took a while. What you think. Anything i can improve on please let me know

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Chapter10:Saiyan Side Comes Out

Author's Note: Listen. I've been talking with a few of my friends and wrote down some chapters in a note book I have. So at the end of this chapter I'm going to ask a few questions in order to complete the chapters. Anyway here chapter 10.

Oh BTW:Shout-out to all the people who reviewed my story

The Darkest Daye

dark-killer

Aaron Leach

tazpwrs

Gold Testament

Viridianaln9

And

Gohanssj2x

.:: means through bond

****************Chapter 10******************************

Videl woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. She smiled because of how beautiful they sounded. Videl tried to get up but was stuck.

She looked down and saw a muscular arm around her waist. She got frighten. But flashbacks of what happened the previous night popped in her head and she smiled.

She turned around and saw the peaceful Gohan with no shirt and only boxers (A/N:No blanket.) sleeping peacefully with her in his arms. He had a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. Videl just snuggled up in his chest and began to think.

'Better not wake him up. He's so peaceful I don't want to disturb him.' she thought

to late.:: Gohan said through the bond.

"What the fuck!" Videl yelled out of severe fright. She was literally trembling because she though she was going crazy. But then she got. pissed because she saw Gohan laughing his head off

"Whats so funny." Videl asked obviously irritated

"You are." He said trying to compose himself. "You seem to forget that once we have bonded. We can feel each other emotions and read each others minds. When you were thinking you sent it to me. I herd it in my mind. Plus I felt you get scared and got up." He said while wearing Vegeta's smirk

"Oh." She just said still shaken up. She was still trembling.

Gohan noticed it and lifted her onto his lap. She yelped out because of the spontaneous reaction from her boyfriend.

He kissed her on the lips and pulled her in for a hug.

She accepted with no hesitations.

"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to scare you honest." he said trying to cheer her up. But unfortunately for Gohan she did not budge.

"How about I cook you breakfast. Anything you want." he said she looked up and her eyes lit up. Almost like Goten with a new game.

"Anything I want." She said while using her puppy dog

"Yes anything you want." he said and kissed her nose playfully.

"So what you want to eat. Pancakes,maybe waffles. How about a beacon egg and cheese sandwich." he asked while drooling at the mention of food. Videl giggled

"How about. Some Chocolate chip waffles, With some scrambled eggs beacon, sausage and orange juice." She said while smiling.

"What you think I am a McDonald's." He said while Getting a Black GI with a Red under shirt.

"Yeah. But your cuter then the clown." She said laughing at her temporary slave. But then Gohan got an idea and had an evil smirk

!.:: Gohan yelled as loud as he could in his mind sending it to Videl.

Videl jumped so high, she fell off the bed.

"STOP THAT"

she yelled as she started to tremble again.

Gohan just shook his head and walked up to her.

He knelt down and picked her up.

She just let him carry her off to where ever he went.

He went to the bathroom.

He walked up to the tub and sat her on the edge.

He knelt down and kissed her.

"Why do you get scared when I do that." He said and gently placed his hand on her check.

"It was the way you screamed. It reminded me about my father." She said as she started to Sob in her hands.

Now Gohan was pissed. He hated what Hurcle did to her.

He growled. His growl was so loud it shook the house.

She looked up from her sob and saw him ready to transform.

"Gohan where are you going?" She asked standing up and getting in front of him.

"I'm Going." he said low and icy. "To rip Hurcle's head off!" He yelled and powered up to SuperSaiyan.

"Gohan wait. Don't he's not worth loosing you." She said

"I don't care. I hate seeing you like this. I know your a fighter because of your gloves. Your tougher then this. And to see you brake down by a _Weakling_." He said and made sure to stress weakling

"You are stronger then this. And stronger then him. Yet you cry cause of him. Now im going to give him a piece of a real hero."

He said looking dead in her eyes

She loved Gohan but the way the bond had an effect on her she sensed murder.

"Gohan wait." She said stopping him in mid step. He looked down at her with his now teal eyes. "Don't leave me."

she said and sank to her knees and cried for him. They were not braking up, yet she feared loosing him.

Gohan ran to her and picked her up gently.

"Videl look at me." He said in a Gentle voice. She looked up and there eyes locked

"Your braking my heart seeing you so torn up it's not even funny. I had enough seeing you suffer so here's how it's going to play out. Ill make you breakfast like I promised.

Were going to go on our date like we planed OK?

But if you brake down because of your father ill kill him." he said to her while holding her up.

Videl broke free and slapped him.

He dropped out of his SuperSaiyan form and had a confused look on his face.

"What happened." Gohan asked not knowing that his Saiyan side kicked in.

"What happened. WHAT HAPPENED." She started yelling because of her anger. "Don't you remember threatening to kill my father."

That's when it clicked in Gohan's head.

He put his hand on his forehead because of the stress.

"Oh Man. My Saiyan instincts kicked in. When you said Hurcle got you like that my protective instincts kicked in." he said having a look that screamed I'm sorry.

"OK ill make you your breakfast. Are we still on for the date?" he asked

"Of course. I'm just flattered that you went SuperSaiyan to protect me." She said while kissing him.

"Of course I'll blow up planets for you to save you. Or for your enjoyment if you want." Gohan said and she giggled

"OK ill make your breakfast." he said kissing her

"By the way I'm sorry for messing up your morning." He said and turned around but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve.

He looked back and saw videl with her small hand holding his shirt.

She pulled him closer to him. Kissed him with all the passion and love in her body then hugged him tight.

"As long as you are still around my mornings just get better." She said and brushed her lips against his.

She then though of a way to get him back.

She pinned him against the wall and pressed her breast against his chest.

Gohan like a fool went to fill her up but she jumped back and said.

"You could have had that this morning." She then did a fake disappointed sigh "Guess you don't get any." she said and walked away but stood in front of the door.

'Did I just get tricked.'Gohan thought.

YOU DID.:: Videl yelled from the bond and heard a thud from the bathroom.

"Pay back a bitch Gohan." She yelled and then headed to the kitchen waiting to be served her breakfast

**********************End of Chapter 10******************

OK now that the chapter is over here is the few question or a poll which ever you prefer

1: Should Gohan kill Hurcle

2: Sayiaman or Gold Fighter who do you prefer

3:Should Gohan tell the world the truth.

4:WMAT Winner Videl or Gohan

5:Should Gohan hate Goku when he and Chi-Chi come back

6:Should Videl get pregnant now (From my friend Frank)

If you vote yes she will NOT be in the WMAT

7:Since there is no Buu. You guys get to make the matches for the WMAT

8:Will Gohan fight Sharpener

9:Erasa trys to take Gohan away from Videl

10:Should I make up new moves for Gohan and Videl(When she learns ki)

Thanks for reading **PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter11:Bad Blood Boils

Author's Note: OK I waited a day and got the results I needed be ready to see them in play

******************RESULTS OF POLL********************

1: Should Gohan kill Hurcle Yes:3 No:4

2: Saiyaman:1 Gold Fighter:7

3: Gohan tells the truth to world Yes:3 No:4

4:WMAT Winner Videl:1 Gohan:7

5:Hate Goku Yes:4 No:3

6:Should Gohan beat up Sharpener Yes:8 No:0

8: Should Erasa try to take Gohan from Videl Yes:5 No:3

9:I'll make up new moves for Videl and Gohan

Thanks for the review.

********************Chapter 11**************************

Videl was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Gohan to make her breakfast

"Hurry up Gohan I'm starving." She said rushing him to cook her breakfast like he promised.

He came down holding his head where a lump has formed.

"OK you said you wanted Chocolate Chip Waffles with beacon , sausage scrambled eggs with orange juice right?" He asked making sure he got it right.

"Yupp!" She said getting excited.

He went into the refrigerator and got out a carton of eggs, butter and milk. He then went into the freezer to get a pack of beacon and a pack of sausages. He then went into the cabinet and got a bag of chocolate chips and the waffle mix

*******************45 minutes later***********************

Gohan went to the kitchen holding a tray and put it on the table

Videls eyes went big as to how good it looked.

The waffles came out perfect and had a little whip cream on them.

The beacon was not burnt

The Sausage looked Juicy

And the Eggs looked moist

"Gohan you out did yourself." She said grabbing a fork and a knife.

Getting ready to dig in.

"Only the best for you" he said as he pulled a green bean out of his pocket.

"That's all your going to eat?" she asked with her mouth full

"Yea this is a senzu bean. It heals all wounds and keeps you full for days. But since i'm a Saiyan I holds me off till lunch." He said and earned a giggle form Videl

"I'm going to go up stairs and change to my swimming trunks." He said while walking up stairs.

Videl just smiled and ate her food.

Gohan went up stairs and went into his room. He went in his draw and saw a his favorite GI.

It was Black with a white undershirt and belt.

He had allot of GI and many of the same color because he kept shredding them during training.

He walked back down and saw Videl still eating.

"Hey Videl." He called from behind her. She turned around and smiled "I'm going to train for a bit before we leave come get me if you need me." he said he walked up to her kissed her check and was on his way out.

'Wait a minute. I want to see him train.' she said

She was going to ask him but he was already gone

She grabbed her plate and headed out side.

When she came out side she saw Gohan in the sky fighting the air.

She sat on the porch and was eating like she was watching a movie

Gohan however since her watching so started to pull out his best moves showing of. He was doing swift kicks punched and even did a few back flip kicks like Gogeta.

'I bet she never seen me transform,' he thought and decided to power up to SuperSaiyan3. He powered up and decided to do something fancy.

He cupped his hands preparing for a Kamehameha wave.

"Ka-Me." he said loud enough for videl to her him

"Ha-Me." his attack flashed white indicating it was ready

He did a flip facing the sky.

"Haaaaaa!" he yelled as he let his wave shoot to the sky

Videl was in awe as she saw Gohan launch his attack.

"Wow." she said amazed

Gohan stopped his attack and stood up right in the air.

He powered down his hair receding and his eyebrows coming back.

He did a spin facing videl and flew towards her.

When he arrived she jumped on him hugging him to death.

"That awesome you have to teach me that sometime." she said letting go her grip

"I will and I will teach you how to fly to." he said and kissed her to seal the deal

"OK I finished eating ready for our date." she asked

"OK you still want to go swimming." he asked hopping she would not reject

"Gohan I'm stuffed how about we walk through the park and talk." she said looking in his eyes.

"Awe I was looking forward to seeing you in a bikini." he said just joking around

"Who knows maybe you'll get what you want." she said walking to the woods exaggerating the sway of her hips to tease Gohan.

And the way Gohan was , he followed her like he was a lost puppy.

They made it to a beautiful area full of grass a bunches of flowers. She sat on the grass and patted it next to her telling Gohan to sit with her.

He sat down next to her and she jumped on his lap.

She let out a satisfied sigh and leaned her head against his chest.

"You know I could get used to this."

she said knowing now that they were bonded that she wont be going no where.

"Well I hope you do. Because I don't want you going back to Hurcle's house. This is your home now. And from my point of view. It's better then the death trap called Satan Mansion." he said while leaning down to peck her on the lips.

"Gohan you start school this week right?" She asked wanting to change the subject.

"Yea Goten goes to Pre-K and I'm following your schedule."

He said and saw the delight on her face "I wonder who arranged that." he said messing with her

"A little birdie that has the last name of a fake hero." She said looking at him

"Well that last name won't be there for long." he said and pecked her lips again.

"That will be the happiest day of my life." She said kissing back

"OK since we only been dating for a day." he said as she laughed

"How about we asked each other questions about stuff we don't know about."

"OK How about when's your birthday?" She asked  
"May 5th how about you." he said

"June 21th."She said

"How you started fighting." he asked and saw her expression darkened

"I do it to protect my self from my dad. But after the years I came to love it. I protect Satan city with my strength and abilities from bad guys like a super hero." she said feeling proud that she is a real hero unlike her father.

"You should feel proud you're a real hero unlike your father." he said kissing her head.

"You know what I have not herd from Goten I wonder what he is up to." Videl said putting a cute thinking face on

"Lets call him and find out." he said reaching in his pocket to get his Black Berry he dialed Bulma's number and waited for someone to pick it up. He put it on speaker so Videl could here.

"What do you want. Your wasting my valuable training time so speak before I blast you to other world."

said a very very grumpy man on the other line

"Awe did Bulma forget to Vegey head's diaper." he said and Videl was giggling.

Vegeta herd her and smirked hoping to get a fight soon.

"So how is things between you and the slut going." Vegeta said hoping he will blow his top.

Videl looked up with tears in her eyes.

"That's not how you think of me is it Gohan?" She asked on the verge of tears

"Vegeta take it the fuck back." He said looking into Videl's eyes.

She has only been called that by her father and now Vegeta was calling her that and she was about to brake down.

"And what if I don't." He said knowing he hit a button

"Is that what you think of me Gohan Fine." Videl said she got up and ran to who knows where.

Gohan dropped his phone and chased after her. That took about a second.

He was right in front of her. She stopped with tears flowing now.

"I thought you said you love me." She said and broke down

She sank to her knees and began to sob like she did a little while ago.

Gohan knelt down a picked her up bridal style he put two fingers on his forehead and did the Instant Transmission ( or I.T) to Capsule corp.

*****************Back at Capsule Crop********************

Vegeta hanged up the phone and went to the kitchen.

'That brat has no spine at all. I doubt they even bonded with him being spineless and all.' he thought getting a chicken out.

Then his head snapped up as two kis appeared right be hind him

"You see what the fuck you did." Gohan said holding a still sobbing Videl in his arms. He went to the living room where Bulma was located and sat on the sofa soothing Videl's back.

"Videl I don't think of you like that. Your everything to me not a cheap whore or a one night stand. Your my mate and i'm not going to let Vegeta disrespect my mate like that." He said kissing her forehead

Bulma just watched in awe.

Videl looked up from her sobbing. He saw her love smiling at her.

She smiled back.

"Oh i'm sorry Gohan I should not have judged you like that." She said and kissed him.

He kissed back Got up Vegeta walked up to him and smirked

"So he isn't as spineless as I thought." he said and started laughing not knowing that Gohan was walking up to him watching him as his own prey.

He was a few centimeters from his face.

Gohan Punched him in the stomach.

"Never Disrespect My Mate." He spat his fist still in his stomach.

He took it out jumped back and hit him In point blank range with a Ki-Blast."

******************End of Chapter 11**********************

Oh yeah, after this chap. Is one of my favorite chapters to write.

.Vegeta II

PLEASE REVIEW


	12. Chapter12: Gohan Vs Vegeta II

Author's Note: I know chapter 11 has a sort of rushed feel.

But i'm going to be blunt I LOVE making fight scenes with my two favorite characters Vegeta and Gohan.

I would like to thank all of you for sticking with my story.

Also would like to thank the Gold Testament for giving me the Dragon Kamehameha.

********************Chapter 12**************************

Vegeta was stuck in a wall by a ki blast by Gohan. He crawled out and stumbled to his feet.

Bulma and Videl was wide eyed

"Did Vegeta do anything to you guys." Bulma asked Videl seeing if he provoked him

"Yea, he sort of called me a slut and Gohan had snapped." She said looking down ashamed as if she really was a slut

"Oh shit. Vegeta might die in this fight." She said biting her nails

Goten and Trunks came down the steps. They sensed a power up and people headed this way.

"Ms. Bulma , Mr. Piccolo is on his way here with a bunch of people."

Little Goten said unaware of the situation

"Goten, Trunks, Take Bulma and Videl out of here Now!" Gohan ordered.

Goten heard that tone before and was reserved for when he was mad or serious. He's both.

Trunks took his moms and Goten took Videl.

They both flew out the door passing the rushing Z-Fighters.

"Whats Going O-..Not Again." Tien complained knowing they would have to save Vegeta's ass

Gohan just ignored them as if they were not there.

He powered up to his max at SuperSaiyan1 form.

Vegeta on the other hand smirked.

"Your obviously strong. But not enough." Vegeta said and powered up to SuperSaiyan2

"So you can finally ascend. Took you long enough." Gohan said while smirking

"Ugh That's It I had enough of you." Vegeta said and charged an attack at Gohan.

Vegeta sent hundreds of punches and kicks. As he blocked Gohan's attacks.

Gohan did the same. Vegeta was getting frustrated.

Vegeta saw and opening and Punched Gohan hard in the stomach.

Gohan Coughed up blood. Vegeta did a back flip and charged his favorite attack

"Gallic Gun!" Vegeta yelled

A Purple glowing ball grew bigger and bigger as it charged.

"Fire!" he yelled and lunched his attack

Gohan caught the attack and shot it up towards the roof making a giant whole

******************In the sky*****************************

"Goten let me go." Videl said to him from hundreds of feet above Capsule Corp.

"No Videl daddy said to take you." he said trying to avoid screamed at. But luck was not on his side

"WHAT YOU MEAN NO! LET ME GO KNOW OR YOU DONT GET KNOW FOOD!" She said hopping this technique will work on him as good as Gohan.

It did as he flew to the ground and put her on her feet on the ground

"I'm telling daddy you made me." He said as he flew away.

Videl ran to the entrance of Capsule Corp.

*****************Back at the Fight************************

Gohan could not hold the attack as his base form soon weakened.

His arms buckled and the attack hit him. He felt a intense burning sensation has it engulfed his entire body.

The attack dissipated and Gohan collapsed on the floor.

He struggled to get up as he masked his ki and used Ki-Blaze

He stood up and had the back of his hands on his forehead.

A small yellow ball formed in his hands

"hump your so weak it wont even effect me." Vegeta said

Gohan then cupped his hands and the ball turned blue.

"Ki-Blaze!" Gohan yelled unmasking his Ki to show its equal to Vegeta Strength.

"Dragon Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled and shot the blast towards the roof Strength.

Videl watched in awe as his own attack engulfed him. It then shot up and a blue dragon head formed as it headed for the roof. It turned around facing Vegeta and charged him. The dragon opened it's mouth and a yellow flame came out and hit Vegeta paralyzing him. Then the dragon ate him.

Vegeta felt his insides and out burn as if he was on fire as the dragon ate him. When the attack was over Vegeta crashed on the floor in defeat.

But Gohan has other plans he walked over to him still using his Ki-Blaze Move.

He stuck his hand out as a white ball formed in his hands.

"Vegeta. Looks like it's the end for you." He said with Venom on his lips

Videl could not bare to watch the torment anymore. The Z-Fighters were out cold.

The effects of the blast hurt them for they were to close.

She ran up to him warped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest

"Gohan Stop please." Videl pleaded to him

"No. I will not stop i'm sick of people putting you down. And after i'm done her your father will be next." he said and smirked an Evil smirk

"Gohan , this isn't the man I fell in love with. Your not him. Wheres the Gohan I knew that loved everything and everyone except killing and fighting. But now your the complete opposite. Your braking me down for not being who you are." She said and buried her head in his chest deeper and started to cry.

Gohan regained composer and soothed her back.

"You mind telling me why I keep snapping like this." he asked her

"Because * **cough *** you bonded with her so when you thing she is being threatened your Saiyan side kicks in to fix the problem." Vegeta said while crawling to the R.T.

"Gohan can we go home?" Videl asked

"Sure" he said

He picked her up in a bridal position as he went out side and yelled for Goten

"Goten come here." he yelled and in an instant his son came up to him.

"Yea daddy." he said hopping he wasn't in trouble

"Give me a hug." Gohan said smiling

Immediately he hugged his father.

He put two fingers on his forehead and I.T it back home.

***************End of chapter 12*************************

OK my favorite chapter to write his done.

Please review and the poll still is on till I say when ever.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter13:Bond Completed

Author's Note: Ok guys I'M BACK. I have been gone for a while so hopefully my readers are here and new ones will come. I had my prom on the 11th and lets just say I have way more ideas. Me and my friends tried to write a lemon but it was type weird. We asked my girlfriend to do it but is still refusing. So there will be no lemon...Unless some one wants to write one for my story. I will give full credit of the chapter to that person and would really appreciate new ideas.

Also just so there is no gaps. The story is around April. The middle of the year like I said. But I figured I tell you guys just to clear up any confusion.

So here is the long overdue and long awaited chapter 13!

Gohan Goten and Videl arrived in the middle of the living room thanks to Gohan's trusty Instant Transmission (I.T).

Videl was holding on to Gohan when they arrived.

She let go and took a step back. She looked down at her clothes and saw that it was covered in Gohan's blood.

Gohan GI was shredded and he was kind of exhausted. Ki-Blaze takes a lot out of him...Even if he could hold it for 5-hours in his base form.

Goten yawned from exhaustion too. Trunks worn him out and was extremely tired.

"*Yawn* I'm going to bed daddy. Goodnight." Goten said to his father as he walked up stairs to his room.

"You don't read him bedtime stories or anything like that do you?" Videl asked curious of there father-son relationship.

"No I don't."Gohan admitted. "But sometimes when he is scared of the storm..He asks me to sing a song for him. and he falls right to sleep." He continued and was proud of his answer.

Videl on the other hand was in a state of awe.

"Awe that is so cute." Videl said and kissed his cheek. "Next time you do you better let me watch."

"Ok shorty Ok." Gohan said smirking knowing full well the effect of his pet name on her.

"I am not short!" Videl yelled irritated that her boyfriend mocked her size.

"I know your not short. Even though most of the human population is taller than you." He replied obviously enjoying toying with her. But he had to end it because all of her blood was rushing to her head.

"That is just my pet name for you relax." Gohan assuring her.

"Oh...But I don't have a pet name for you." Videl said while pouting.

Gohan just smiled a kissed her nose.

"You look cute when you pout." Gohan said while smiling at her.

"I know." Videl said while doing a little twirl to show off. "But I should worn you. In the school there is one guy who hits on me every time he sees me." She said having a disgusted face

"Who. I might have a plan to change that." Gohan said with a evil smile that Goten has when he his planing a prank.

"Well..." She hesitated not wanting the guy to get killed.

"Videl? remember the Bond. I know what your thinking in not going to kill him." Gohan said reassuring her

"His name is Sharpener. He's one of those pretty boys who swears he is all that. He is always saying it would be a privilege for me to go out with him. And he is sickening." Videl said while clenching her fist.

But to Gohan. He was not shocked about that.

What he was shocked about was that she was just like him as a kid.

When ever he got mad his Ki would go sky high. But her ki is raising and she did not know anything about ki.

"Videl?" Gohan called from regaining his sense

"Yes Gohan?" She asked unsure of what he wanted.

"Get your fighting gloves I'm going to train you." Gohan said.

Videl's eyeballs almost went out of her socket as she was stunned.

"B-B-But W-W-Why N-No-Now."She stuttered.

"Your just like me.

When ever I get angry my ki doubles depending on the situation.

When you retold what that guy told you unconsciously raised your ki. Now is the perfect time to teach you how to control it." Gohan answered her.

"That makes sense. How long will it take?" Videl asked wondering if it will take all night.

It was late as it is so she might end up braking night.

"Depends on the person. My guess is by morning if we train non stop." Gohan said.

"Ok I'll be right back." Videl said and walked up stairs.

She went upstairs and went into their room. Yupp that's right their room.

She walked up to her bags and went to a little pouch where her fighting gloves were at.

She put them on and was headed back towards Gohan. But first she went to check up on Goten.

She opened the door and saw Goten half in his bed half out his bed and his body half covered in a blanket.

The T.V was still on and was about to turn it off when suddenly her fathers face appeared on the screen.

"HAHAHA That's right folks 2-Weeks from now is a press conference in Satan City with me and My daughter Videl regarding the World Martial Arts Tournament.

So if your are a fighter planing to participate next month join us and other fighters for an experience you will not forget." Hurcle said in the commercial

Videl was pissed. Her father expected he to be there knowing the situation between them.

"Hell Fucking No!" Videl yelled at the T.V for getting she was in Goten room and Him and his brother has sensitive Saiyan hearing

Gohan ran upstairs to figure out what happened.

Goten got up scared to death.

Gohan opened the to see Videl ready to deck the T.V (A/N:Deck=Punch)

He ran up to Goten and picked him up. He started to soothed him as he cried.

Videl turned around and fear spreads across her face.

She walked up to them and put a hand on Goten's back.

Goten flinched as he buried his head into Gohan chest for protection.

"I'm sorry Goten I didn't mean to scare you." She said as tears weld up in her eyes.

Goten did not have a response

Videl heart broke as she watched the weeping kid.

So she just walked away from both of them to be isolated.

Gohan was going to chase after her but he need to settle down Goten first.

After a few minutes Goten cried him self to sleep.

He was not used to all the yelling so he gets scared when there is yelling.

Gohan put Goten back on his bed and went to search for Videl's Ki.

He found in in the bathroom and rushed over to it. The door was clothes and all Gohan heard was her weeping.

He knocked on the door trying to get in.

"Go away." Videl said in a voice that spelled sorrow

"Videl It's me Gohan open up." Gohan said in a caring voice.

"No" Videl said trying to be alone.

Gohan just sighed not wanting to resort to this. but he had no choice so with little effort he pulled the door of it's hinges.

Videl looked up and saw Gohan entering the room.

Her eyes were red and puffy. Her face was stained with tears and her clothes had wet spots.

Gohan walked up to her and knelt down.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Gohan asked looking in her eyes

She did not respond.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Gohan asked

She did not respond again.

He sighed. He picked her up and carried her to their room.

He entered the room and put her on the bed.

He kissed her passionately and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Videl. I've never seen you snap before what happened?" Gohan asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Videl said as more tears made there way down her face.

"You don't have to say it just think about it." Gohan said.

She did retelling the commercial in her head.

Gohan facial expression darkened as he saw his face and heard every letter.

"So that is why you got so upset." He said convinced that he was going to kill him

"Yea. But how can you read my mind and sent be telepathic when ever you want but I can't?" Videl asked

"I'm a Saiyan it's easier plus the bond is not complete." Gohan said

"What you mean it's not complete. We bit each others neck like you said." Videl said a little irritated

"That's not all. For Saiyan your done at that but for humans you have to go all the way." Gohan said blushing a little.

"What you mea-..." Videl started but stopped once it clicked in her head. "WHAT!"

"Exactly. I said on your terms so the bond will be complete when you are ready." Gohan said relieved thinking she would wait.

He was wrong.

"Then lets finish what we started." Videl said blushing madly and putting a hand on his chest.

"Y-Your serious." Gohan stuttered

"Saiyan's never make mistakes and neither do I." Videl said before they started some thing so graphic me nor my team could type.

******************************End of chapter13********************************************************

Ok so I finally finished I'm happy to say I'm back and I hope I could take this story far.

Any suggestions or any request or anything at all please review and it might be in the story.

**PLEASE REVIEW ANY REVIEW ARE WELCOME.**

**GLAD TO BE BACK TRULY YOURS YA BOY ALEX A.K.A DBZKING313  
**


	14. Chapter14:Retun of DbzKing313

Author's Note: Ok guys I know it has been a while and I apologize for that. MY computer has been messed up and now is when I got it back. For all who is wondering I do intend on continuing this story, finishing it and making new ones. Like I tell you in my other chapters: Anything you think I should change, add or any comments.  
Instead of doing a bunch of different chaps. I decided to mix different chapters together to make it longer...plus I really want to do the high school chapters already. So here it is chapter 14  
WARNING ADULT LANGUAGE...I WARNED YOU

Chapter 14:

Videl woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun beaming in her eyes.

She rubbed her eyes and started to squirm a little bit. But then something did not seem right to her.

Like something was missing.

Her eyes shot open when she realized that Gohan was missing.  
She started to look around for him and he was no where in their room.

She was praying that Gohan did not leave her to kill her dad...Although she would be happy if he did.

There was no sign of him. And the house sounds empty.  
She was going to go on a search for him but an idea struck her head.  
'I'll just use the bond and call him' Videl thought.

? Where are you.:: Videl called for him through the bond  
::.I'm in the kitchen making you breakfast.:: Gohan replied

::.I know your undressed so put on clothes and wake up Goten.:: Gohan continued

Videl blushed forgetting that she was wearing nothing but the bed sheets.

She got up grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

She decided to wear a light blue tank top with some short blue jeans and some white jordans. (A/N: My Favorite)

She brushed her hair and decided to keep it down instead of her usual pigtails.  
She came out of there room and went to Goten's room.  
She opened the door slowly and smiled at what she saw.  
Goten was half in half out his bed with the cover barley on him and was mumbling something about fried chicken.

She walked up to him and started to shake him gently to wake him up.  
"Goten, Goten its time to get up." Videl said in a soft voice

All Goten did was mumble about food again

She closed her eyes and sighed

"Goten Breakfast" She said with her eyes still closed.

All of a sudden a strong wind brush past her.

She opened her eyes and Goten disappeared.

She just sighed and went to the kitchen to see her two favorite boys.  
When she reached the kitchen Goten was on the table waiting for food and Gohan was cooking up a storm.

She walked up to Goten and decided to say good morning.

"Morning Goten." She said and gave him a hug and a kiss on the check.  
Surprisingly Goten was hypnotized by the smell of food to do anything. 

She walked up to Gohan next and wrapped her arms around his waist. She stood on her tip toes and started to whisper in his ear.  
"Good morning babe, Like what u had last night." Videl said changing her voice from normal to sexy.

"Yea, maybe I could get some more later." Gohan said turning around to wrap his arms around her.  
All videl could do was grin knowing full well that she had full control over him at the moment.  
Gohan was hypnotized by the girl in front of him.

'She is perfect.' Gohan thought admiring her features.  
'He eyes are beautiful. He skin is flawless. She's sexy...Real sexy...And her hair is pretty in pig-...' Gohan stopped his admiring when he noticed her hair was down.  
He couldn't help but stare which didn't go unnoticed by videl  
"What you staring at Gohan?" Videl ask

"Your hair." He said still in a state of awe  
"What's wrong. You don't like it don't you." Videl said upset  
"Yes I do..You look beautiful." Gohan reassured her with the son grin.  
Videl just smiled along with him.  
"Go sit down. Breakfast is almost ready." He said as he kissed her forehead  
Videl just nodded and went to the table and sat down next to Goten.  
*******************20 minutes later and a Saiyan sized meal***  
"Wow im stuffed." Goten said

"Me too." Gohan said and videl agreed

"So what were doing today." Videl asked not wanting to be bored out her mind today

"We'll..." Gohan paused listing the possibilities of what might happened if he decided to go to the party they were invited to.  
'If we go and Vegeta says anything I might end up killing him.

But its Bulma's birthday and I really want to go...

But then again all of the Z-Warriors might end up embarrassing me in front of Videl' Gohan argued in his mind.

know I could hear you right?.:: Videl said through there bond and smirking internally.

..Forgot about the bond..So should we go?.:: He asked up for anything at the moment.

if you hit it off with Vegeta I could always jump on top of you to stop you. If we go we will have fun but we should buy her something. And even if they do embarrass you its not going to change how I feel about you so. We should go.:: Videl said finally making up her mind.

While they were having their mental conversation Goten was busy staring at them like they were crazy.

"Ok. So it's settled. Were going to go to Bulma's Birthday party." Gohan said with a smile.

"Does that mean I get to play with trunks." Goten said as his face brightened up

"Yes it does." Gohan said

"YIPIE" Goten yelled knowing he was going to have fun today.

"Go take a bath and put on some of you new clothes." Gohan said obviously want to make a good impression with the other Z-Warriors who didn't notice him when they came to brake up the fight.

"Ok daddy." Goten said and ran up to the bathroom.

Gohan picked up the dishes and put them in the sink and decided to do them later.

While he was doing that all videl could do was wonder.

This question been on her mind ever since they met.

"Why do I feel angry when I mention his dad." Videl accidentally thought outloud.

Gohan herd it and was praying to his best friend not let it be him.

"What was that sweet heart." Gohan said trying to control himself.

Videl was shocked. She did not want him to hear that. But realized with the bond he could hear anything she thinks so she decided to go for it.

"Why..." She hesitated. "When I ask you about your dad the day we met I felt anger. I know it was the bond but why?." She said

The next thing you hear is the sound of all the plates braking under the force of Gohan's grip.

He went into the fridge got two cans of sprite out.

"Ill tell you in our room." Gohan said as he headed to there room.

Videl soon followed him wanting to know what made him tense up.

***************In Gohan's and Videl's Room*****************

Gohan walks into the room and sits on the bed.

Videl walks in after him and closes the door behind her.

Gohan tosses her a soda and opened his. He took a sip before he started.

Videl opened her can and took a sip preparing for the worst.

"My Father as you know is Son Goku." Gohan said with venom in his throat

Videl chocked on her soda once she heard the anger in his voice when he said Son Goku

"Your dad is Son Goku...The martial artist...I know" Videl said.

"The reason you felt anger and didn't learn it through the bond is because I cut him off from my life." He said as his anger flared the longer this conversation goes."

"But why? He is your dad Gohan." Videl said unsure to why he feels this way toward his father.

"I hate him." Gohan said bluntly. "He forced me to fight. Forced me to defend. Forced me to defend the earth. Forced Me to be a murdered!." Gohan said as his hair started to spike up.

"I was forced to fight at the age of four. Why? Because His enemies attacked me when they were after him. That same year I traveled to another galaxy because of him. I was nearly killed defending him so he could recover. Then he trained me for three years straight to defend the earth against evil androids. For what nothing because they were still stronger then us. Then he made me train for one more day in a chamber that one day on earth equal a year in there. To become a super Saiyan. Then he fights and he's winning beating up a new threat named Cell who absorbed the two androids who were stronger then us. Then like I said he was winning. He stops. Then he quits and makes me fight him. I didn't want to fight and I told cell I didn't want to and he started attacking my friends...I snapped...I turned super Saiyan 2 and I killed Cell like u know..It was the day I killed cell...the day of my fathers death...It was the I realized I hated my father...Then we gave him a chance to come back and he didn't take it. A few months later I find out he left with my mom pregnant...The pussy. He fucking left not wanting to raise Goten and knowing he didn't raise me..So that is why I hate my fucking father." Gohan said calming down.

Videl was in shock...She couldn't believe what she just heard...But like always thanks to the bond. She knew he wasn't lying.

All she could do was walk up to him and hug him.

"So that's why you did not tell Goten about Goku. Well it does not matter. He's gone and you got me. I'll help with Goten and take care of you." She said and kissed him

"Videl you really going to help me with Goten.. You know be a mother to him." He asked wondering if she was serious.

"I love you Gohan..Your my soul mate. And I love Goten like my own son. Im here to stay so of course im going to help you." Videl said with a smile

"Then I just figured out a way to mess with your dad and be a mom to Goten." Gohan said with a smirk.

"And what might that be?" Videl said

"Sign his birth certificate. Im legally his father because I signed it. But my mom didn't because she died before she did. So if you sign it technically your a mom." Gohan said

"Well I would love to be Goten's mom but how do it mess with my dad." She asked

"We do it in Satan City. The cameras are going to be on you. You let them follow you. We go to the family court there. Blah Blah your the headline of the news." He said with a smile

"Ok let's do it." Videl said and hugged him.

Gohan hugged back

"Ok lets change." Gohan said releasing his grip from his girl.

"Whats wrong with what im wearing." Videl said looking down at herself.

"Save that outfit for later. You look sexy and I don't want Yamaha to try and steal you. Or master roshi try and take your shirt off." He said As he looked for clothes.

"Well what your wearing maybe we could match." Videl said with a smile

"My White Nautica polo with My Dark Blue Levis and my white and blue LeBron's." Gohan said showing her the folded up clothes.

Videl went into her draw and looked for something to wear.

She pulled out a tight Blue Shirt, Some Dark Blue Jeans with some rips, and some white and blue jordans.

They all got dressed even Goten and they were ready to leave.

They all match. Goten wanted to wear his favorite NFL Giants Jersey. Some dark blue Phat Farm jeans and White , Blue and black Jordan Retros.

"Ok. First stop the Mall." Gohan said as They flew to it while Gohan carried her.

But while they were flying Goten asked a very odd question.

"Daddy. What's a mommy." Goten asked Gohan. "Every time Trunks wanted Food he yelled mommy and the nice lady came with food."

Gohan had a feeling he was going to ask him that some day... So he spent years developing a plan how to answer it.

"Well whats a daddy." Gohan asked (A/N: I know kind of predictible.)

Goten thought for a while but came up with an answer

"Your my dad." Goten asked and smiled.

Gohan mentally slapped himself in the head.

"Ok...A Mommy is the same thing as a daddy only thing is it's a girl." Gohan said wishing he could end it.

"Then, Videl is my mommy." Goten said and grinning because he was proud of his answer.

Gohan stopped mid flight because of what he heard.

"Let's land real quick." He said as he started to descend.

They landed in a small empty parking lot which was a few blocks from the mall.

When he and Goten landed on the ground Gohan started his mental conversation with Videl.

could be good in a way. I mean u did say you were going to legally be his mom. You going to be his mom anyway why don't he call you it..:: Gohan said

on lets see what he says..:: Videl said before walking over to Goten.

She crouched down to his eye level and started talking to him.

"Goten...Do you want me to be your mom." Videl ask as tears swelled in her eyes.

She always wanted to be a mom. And when Hurcle became famous she never felt loved. And now she has the man of her dreams and is virtually a few sentences away from having a son. So to her this is like a dream come true.

"Well..." He stalled trying to think of what to say. "You are my mommy. You play with me. And when that big hairy smelly guy hit me you made the pain go away. And your nice to me like daddy..:: Goten said with a smile.

Goten does love Videl allot.

Goten came closer to her and gave her a hug.

Videl hugged back overwhelmed with the love she felt.

She stood up with him still holding on and decided to carry him

"So. You ready to Go to the mall and buy something for Ms. Bulma." Videl asked.

"Yea...Can I buy a game when we get there." Goten asked with the puppy dog eyes.

Gohan was about to decline his request and sensed it.

"Ok Goten, but only one game OK?" Videl said with a stern voice

'She learns quickly.' Gohan thought

::.I learned from you..:: Videl said.

"Yay!" Goten said with excitement.

"Well were nearly there so why don't we walk the rest of the way." Gohan said

"Ok." Videl said.

They walked together hand in hand while Videl held Goten.

(A/N: Gonna skip shopping trip)

****After the Mall***************************************

"Wow! This game is so cool." Goten said while holding his new game in his hands. And he is still being carried by Videl

"Well. Madden 11 is a pretty cool game." Gohan agreed with him.

"Ok. Goten give the game to daddy so you won't brake it and we will play when we get home." Videl said with a smile

know he going to be knocked out when we get home..:: Gohan said

::.I know. When we get home we could play...with each other..:: Videl said in a sexy tone.

'll see..:: Gohan said

With the bond they could feel each others pain...And Gohan knows her legs are throbbing.

Goten gave the game to Gohan.

"Ok. Im going to I.T us to Bulma's party. Are you sure she is going to like the gift." Gohan asked.

"Gohan it comes from your heart she will love anything you got for her." Videl said

"Ok let's go." Gohan said

He grabbed videl put to fingers on his forehead and I.T to Capsule Corp.

*********************In Capsule Corp*********************

Gohan, Goten, and Videl appeared in the dome shaped building in an instant.

But surprisingly they appeared in the middle of the party everyone of the Z-Warriors was watching and was in front of the king of all Saiyans himself Vegeta.

Immediately once eye contact was made with Gohan and Vegeta the people around them started seeing sparks.. It was obvious that they are starting to hate each other. Vegeta because the demi Saiyan out classed him. Gohan because of the insults to his girlfriend and his mom.

"Demi-Brat you made..Seems you were not as busy with the hoe then I thought.." Vegeta said. "Im sick of playing these games with you. So lets settle this in a different way."

Gohan was pissed..

"Goten go play with Trunks. Videl hold on to Bulma's present." Gohan said.

Gohan handed the wrapped boxed to Videl..

Videl put Goten down and started to walk away but was interrupted by...guess who?

"Mini brat wait." Vegeta called out to him

Goten stopped looked at Vegeta and got mad.

"Im not a brat Veggie head." Goten yelled

"Humph...Just like the big one...Kako-Brat #1(Gohan) how about me and my son fight you and the spiky haired twinky over there..See which family is stronger." Vegeta said with a smirk.

does not know Goten can go super...This is gonna be fun..:: Gohan told Videl through his bond.

Piccolo who was watching this along with everybody. Smirked. He saw the day when he first turned Super Saiyan.

"Vegeta are you insane..You want to fight Gohan fine but don't drag the kids into this." Bulma yelled

"Shut Up woman." Vegeta raged back "If he really is a Saiyan he could fight...Even if he has not trained a day in his life."

"Bulma...Happy Birthday..and I agree with him..im going to wipe the floor with him and prove that his son is weak." Gohan said with a smile

He looked over at Vegeta and saw steam come out of his hair.

"MY SON IS NOT WEAK...BRATS COME DOWN HERE NOW!." Vegeta raged.

Goten and Trunks both came down

"Ok guys were gonna spar. Me and Goten vs Vegeta and Trunks." Gohan said. "Piccolo can you change me and Goten into a GI of... your colors"Gohan asked his master

"Sure." Piccolo said. He walked over to them puts a hand on Gohan and Goten's head. A burst of ki later and both Gohan and Goten a wearing purple Gis.

"Lets take this to the G.R" Gohan said.

Vegeta just nodded and walked towards the G.R.

Gohan, Goten and Trunks soon followed.

***************************Inside the G.R****************

"No gravity." Gohan said

"I agree. Don't want Mini Brat to strain." Vegeta said with a smirk

"We will see. Power up to your max and lets see how strong your son is." Gohan said

Vegeta and Trunks powered up to their max. Vegeta at SuperSaiyan2. But unfortunately for Trunks he could only raise his ki and not ascend.

"Ki-Blaze!." Gohan yelled and he was engulfed by a blue aura. With this move he is still able to be stronger than Vegeta.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!." Goten yelled as he went SuperSaiyan.

"What the fuck. How he's a SuperSaiyan." Vegeta raged.

But instead of an answer the two brothers attacked. Gohan dashed towards Vegeta. He connected with a left hook to the jaw. Then hit him with an uppercut sending the prince flying. Goten hit Trunks with a flying kick to the gut. He kneed him in his face. He grabs him throws him against a wall and charges his ki. Trunks is tired from the beating and has little to any energy left. He comes out of the wall, bloody and his noes is broken. He takes all of his energy and is focusing it into one attack. His hands above his head like a spirit bomb. A yellow ball started to form and grow bigger and bigger.

"Finish Buster." Trunks yelled. The ball flashed and with that he launched it towards Goten. Goten on the other hand takes a fight seriously till its over. He uses less force in a spar and knows when to stop a fight and when to keep on. He knows when to uses some of his ki, a little of his ki and a lot of his ki. He knew what he was doing.

"Kamehameha!"Goten yelled and and launched his attack. The minute there attack connected the Kamehameha overwhelmed it and hit Trunks. The attack hit him square in his chest. He fell back and was knocked unconscious. Goten powered down and sat on the floor to watch Gohan and Vegeta fight.

Gohan flew after Vegeta. He grabbed his leg and yanked him towards him. He punched him in his chin sending him flying again. He flew a head of him and kicked him, making him spin. He floated up above him and charged his attack.

"Kamehame." Gohan yelled. His attack flashed white and was ready to launch. He was just waiting for the right time. Vegeta was descending and descending fast. He hit the floor and as soon as his body touched the ground Gohan launched his attack.

"Ha!." Gohan Launched his attack. Vegeta bounced of the ground and bounce back down harder when the attack hit him. The legendary blue beam engulfed him. When the attack depleted Vegeta was knocked out. The Vegetable prince and his son was bloody and broken. Gohan descended and powered out of Ki-Blaze. He looked over at Goten and he had a goofy smile.

"Lets get these two to the Restoration Tank." Gohan said (A/N: I think I used another name for that tank but can't think of the name right now.)

Goten nodded and grabbed Trunks and carried him in a bridal position.

Gohan how ever carried him over his shoulder. They exited the G.R and all of the Z-Warriors who were listening to music gasped.

"You guys did a number on them." Videl said knowing the outcome of the battle before it even started.

"Goten has improved." Piccolo said referring to his increase in strength as a SuperSaiyan.

"Ill put them in the Restoration Tank (R.T) So the could heal." Gohan said.

Bulma nodded and continued having a good time. She honestly did not care at this point. She knew they would be ok and heard Vegeta thought when he realized Goten was a SuperSaiyan.

"Just make sure there ok first." Bulma said. Gohan nodded. He went to the machines and hooked up the father and son duo into the machines and had them recovered. Gohan and Goten came out and everyone was having a good time. Bulma was dancing with Dende. Krillin with 18. (A/N: I did say all the Z-Warriors) Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien was tapping there feet to the music. Videl was waiting for Gohan. Dende got a chance to escape from Bulma so Bulma went in search for a different dance partner. She saw Goten and pulled him away from Gohan to dance. Goten didn't like dancing but he had nothing to do so went with her. Gohan went to sit on the sofa to relax. Piccolo without them knowing changed there clothes back to what they came with. Videl walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"Easy fight huh?" Videl asked knowing full well it was like fighting a baby.

"Yeah it was. They did not even get a hit on us." Gohan said with pride.

"Well...Seems like im in love with the strongest man in the world." Videl said and gave him a kissed.

"And im in love with the sexiest girl in the world." Gohan said kissing her back. And the party went on life that for an hour.

********************An Hour Later***********************

"May I have everyone's attention." Gohan yelled. All the Z-Warriors had there eyes on him. By this time. Trunks and Vegeta were fully healed thanks to an upgraded version the the R.T. Goten and Trunks stopped running around to see what Gohan wanted. The music stopped playing, everyone stopped dancing and had there attention on him. Videl handed him the wrapped boxed.

He walked up to Bulma and handed her the box.

"Happy Birthday Bulma." Gohan said with a genuine smile.

At this point Bulma was wondering what it was and Goten and Trunks ran to a game room because they were bored.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything." Bulma said examining the box.

"I know, just open it." Gohan said.

Bulma ripped off the wrap and was stunned to see a ring box.

"Gohan. I-" Bulma couldn't finish because Vegeta interrupted her.

"Just open the dam thing so these people could leave all ready." Vegeta said agitated he gotten beaten so quick.

Bulma opened the boxed and her eyes almost popped out of her head. Inside the box was a ring with a pearl on it.

"Gohan its beautiful." Bulma said in awe.

"It was my moms favorite ring." Gohan said. Almost immediately Bulma started to cry.

"I went to the mall's jeweler to open it up a little bit. The reason I want you to have it is because your like a mother to me since my mom passed..I just wanted to show u how much you mean to me." Gohan said.

Bulma cried more and hugged Gohan tight.

"Thank you Gohan." Gohan said and hugged him tighter.

So for the rest of the party. They sung her happy birthday, she opened her presents and all of her guest left from a good day of fun.

The next day for Gohan, Goten and Videl was a straight up lazy they. They went to staples for some school supplies for Gohan and Goten's first day of school...

************End Of Chapter 14****************************

Ok this is the longest chapter I have ever made. Its 1:44am and im type hype that I finished it. Im going to make a new poll. With new questions and the old ones because I lost the results. Im not going to say what the next chapter is going to be based on besides the obvious. Im going to give you a chance to tell me what it should be based on in the poll. So until I get some kind of an understanding of what you guys want. Im not going to make one...Ok that's a lie but still tell me what you guys want or want to change and it might happened. Please tell me what I need to improve on like I always ask. All comments are welcome. Complements or Constructive Criticism im happy with any. Well until I update this is ya boy Alex aka DbzKing313 giving you another chapter hope you like it.


	15. Chapter 15:The Unexpected Happened

Author's Note: OK guys i'm sorry I been away fro so long I have been literally stuffed with homework, projects, essays and I only been in school for like a month...So I got some good news, some more good news and even greater news...Well it ain't that great but its good... One of the reasons I took so long to update was because I had writers blockage. But I got over that and i'm typing up a storm. I have gotten a lot of good ideas for this chapter and others to come. Now here is the most important news that you need to read so PLEASE READ IT!.

In one of my other chapters I skipped a few months or I think a few years to get to a spot I liked. Well i'm doing it again not so far just two months is all but...So no one is confused i'm going to start the chapter off from where we left off in chapter 14. So here it is chapter 15.

Chapter 15:

We rejoin the Son's and Videl when they are head towards the Orange Star Educational Complex. As usual Gohan was holding Videl and Goten was right next to them. All types of thoughts were running through there minds at this point of there lives.

'Should I ask just punch him in the jaw almost killing him or do something with videl? I should ask her' Thought Gohan

'Hmm. Maybe if we went to our first class making out and end up inside class, Sharpener would probably leave me alone.' Videl smiled as her idea developed more and more.

'I wonder what kind of food they have' Goten thought as they came closer to the building. When they reached the building they landed on the roof and headed down the few flights of stairs to the pre school. He went to the main office and was told the room where Goten's class was at. "Go to room 141" A lady behind a desk said.

"Thank You" Gohan said before walking down the hall way. He went to room 141 and knocked on the door. A lady with red hair look like she was in her mid 20's opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Ms. Rose and who is this little fella." Ms. Rose said with a smile.

"This is Goten I believe he is in your class" Gohan said with a smile

"Yes he is. I checked the attendance beforehand." Ms. Rose replied "Would you like to stay with him till he is comfortable."

"No that's OK. But I need to speak to you for a second." Gohan said then crouches down to Goten "Have a good day in school. Me and Videl will pick you up when it's over. Now remember what I told you OK?"

"OK. Bye Daddy, Bye Mommy" Goten said before heading inside.

"Now may I ask what you want to talk about" Ms. Rose said politely

"Yes, I come from a family of martial artist. My father is Son Goku and I was trained with the students of the Kame School. I've been training Goten for a while so believe me when I say he is really strong. So please try to limit his physical activity. I don't want him hurting no kids when he is just trying to play." Gohan said in and was out of breath when he finished. Ms. Rose jaw dropped.

"OK. I can do that. See you at 3 Mr. Son" Ms. Rose said before going inside and closing the door.

Gohan and Videl went to the stair case and walked up a few flights of steps to get to the high school.

"So Gohan, whats your master plan to get sharpener" Videl asked Gohan?

"For me i'm going to do the most fun. Make out in front of him or wait for him to say something to you and me hurt him your choice." Gohan said with a smile.

"Gohan me and you both know that if u lay a hand on him your going to get suspended" Videl said then pushed up on him pressing her breast on him "Then your not going to be able to see me all day...you wouldn't want that would you?" Videl grinned.

Gohan struggled to keep his composer. "Videl I think u might want to move back a little. I don't think u wanna have sex on the stair case?" Gohan said smirking a little bit. Videl wrapped her hands around Gohan's neck. I really don't care abo-.." Videl was interrupted by a blonde short haired girl who both Gohan and Videl recognized.

"Videl?... Why didn't you tell me you went out with cutie over here...Hi Gohan" Erasa said then winked at Gohan.

"Erasa your not my mom I don't have to tell u anything. And stop talking to my boyfriend like that" Videl said shoving her.

"Girls stop it were by the-" Gohan was interrupted by Erasa

"Bitch i'm not your mom because she is dead, Gohan needs a real woman like me not a flat chested tom boy" Erasa said shoving her. Videl lost her balance and slipped tumbling down the steps.

"VIDEL!" Gohan said running down the steps to her aid. The back of Videl's head was bleeding and she was knocked out. He picked her up bridal style and transmissions in frontt of all the kids in the staircase to Kami'sLookout.. When he arrived two green men came to great him. "Gohan what happened?" Piccolo said seeing the blood drip down Gohan's arms. Just then Videl woke up and started to clutch her head and scream in pain.

"AHHHHH!" Videl yelled as tears started to fall down from her eyes.

"Dende fix her!" Gohan yelled. Dende jumped

"Right." Dende said as he put his hand above the cut. Green waves of light came out his hands as the cut slowly closed. 5 minutes later and a closed cut.

"There all done." Dende said with a smile. Videl felt that the pain went away and looked at Gohan with tears still falling.

"Gohan What happened?" Videl asked as she hugged him tighter.

"Erasa pushed you down the steps." Gohan said as he rubbed her back. She hugged him tighter and she did not seem to let go.

"Videl why? Did u get mad at her?" Gohan said with innocence in his voice. Videl looked at him like she just saw an alien.

"Gohan didn't you hear what she said to you." Videl said fighting the urge to smack him upside the head.

"I know why I would be mad in your position but why was you mad. There has to be another reason besides her calling me cute." Gohan said as he sat down and sat her on his lap.

"She has always stole all my boyfriends. Each and everyone of them. They only went for her because she's easy. I stood friends with her because it was just a little rivalry but what she did today crossed the line." Videl said as more tears came down.

"Why don't you drop out get away from it all. Your going to be with me and I neither me nor need to go to college or finish high school." Gohan said with a smile...This time Videl smacked him upside the head.

"Gohan is you crazy!" Videl yelled and Piccolo with his sensitive ears heard the smack sound when she hit him and started to laugh a little.

"Gohan. Then tell me what are we going to do for money. How are we going to get jobs." Videl said raising you voice. Gohan just shook his head and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed a number and put the phone on Videl's ear. "Your bank account holds... 2million 365thousand 321 dollars." An automated robot from the bank he goes to.

"I told you I made inventions. Or at least I thought I did" Gohan said Videl's jaw dropped.

"I didn't think you made that much...Then why did you decide to go to high school?" Videl said

"To enroll Goten. I figured I could watch him while I was there. I would have dropped out the first day but since I bonded with you I figured I could dwell in school to be with you as much as possible." Gohan said with a smile.

"Oh. Then Gohan im gonna drop out then. To be completely honest I only went to get away from my dad. But now I don't need to hide or run away. I can just be with you and be happy" Videl said and kissed him.

"Videl if that is what you want then we can do that. What ever you want im going to follow you." Gohan said kissing her back. "But wont that effect your reputation in Satan City?"

"Who cares. I save the day on a regular basis im already made history by being a hero to the people I saved and helped." Videl said.

"OK then what do you want to do now. Go home, get something to eat or go walk in the forest like we did the other day" Gohan said with a smile.

"Lets go home and relax watch some TV" Videl said and snuggled up in his chest. Gohan stood up and looked at Dende.

"Thanks Dende. I owe you one. See you guys tomorrow for Goten's training session." Gohan said before he I.T back to his home.

When they got home they were a little stressed from what happened today. Videl went to the sofa and sat on it then grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV and started to flick through the channels. Gohan went to the kitchen grabbed a few cans of Sprite, a bag of Doritos, Cheetos, and a bag of onion rings. He then took all the munchies and joined Videl.

"There's a marathon of UFC. Wanna watch this or something else?" Videl asked as she opened a can of sprite.

"Who is fighting next?" Gohan said as he opened a bag of Cheetos.

"Paul Kelly vs Paul Taylor." Videl Responded.

"Nah I have something else in mind." Gohan said as he turned off the TV and put the munchies on the floor.

"What you want to do Gohan?" Still a little confused. Gohan grabbed Videl's waist and kissed her. Videl was surprised by the all of a sudden show of affection by Gohan. But just as fast she got over it and kissed back. Videl and Gohan's lips looked like they were ballroom dancing and wrestling at the same time. Gohan sat down and Videl sat on his lap. Gohan wrapped his arms around her waist. After about a hour or so they stopped and fell asleep. Gohan was laying down and Videl was using his chest as a pillow.

****************** At around 12:30pm*********************

Gohan and Videl were still sleeping when all of a sudden Gohan's stomach began to growl. Videl woke up thinking she heard a tiger.

"Come on Gohan. Didn't you eat like an hour ago." Videl said angrily that her sleep was disturbed.

"Well that's my alarm clock saying its lunch time." Gohan said with a grin. "Now can u get off of me Videl so I can make us some lunch."

"But what if I don't want to move" Videl said laying down on him some more.

"Ill take you off" Gohan said with a grin

"Is that a challenge?" Videl said. Then Gohan flipped over

"Nope that's a guarantee." Gohan said. He was about to get up when Videl pulled him down and flipped over. They both fell on the floor with Videl being on top.

"Well then you lied to me." Videl said with a smile

"You know you can stay there I like this view." Gohan said with a grin. Videl Blushed.

"Well what you going to do since I won this little wrestling match." Videl said with a grin

"Skip lunch and go straight to desert." Gohan said before flipping her over and starting something I cant type. (A/N: Seriously someone seriously help me with at least one lemon. I can't do them they come out bad so please HELP ME!)

*******************At Around 2:30pm*********************

Videl was on top of Gohan naked and both breathing heavily.

"Gohan you know your the best right" Videl said in between breaths. Gohan just laid back and videl putting her head on his chest. Gohan looks at his watch.

"Videl it's 2:30. Lets take a shower and get dressed so we can pick up Goten" Gohan said with a smile.

"OK your going to join me right." Videl said giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"OK" Gohan said. He picked her up and took her to the bathroom. They came out 20 minutes later. They rushed to there room and got dressed in the first thing they found. Gohan then grabbed Videl and transmissions to a alley across the street from the school. Gohan and Videl waited for the kids to be dismissed. Ms. Rose came out with all the kids following her. Goten ran up to Gohan and picked him up.

"Hi daddy" Goten said with a big grin. Ms. Rose Walked up to them.

"Goten was good today no complaints. And you was right Mr. Son, I asked him to pick up the color pencil from under the table he picked up the table to get it." Ms. Rose said with a smile. "It was quite a show I enjoy having him in my class."

"OK we will see you tomorrow." Gohan said with a smile.

"OK. Bye Goten, See you tomorrow Mr. and Mrs. Son" Ms. Rose said before leaving to attend to the other leaving children. Videl blushed hard.

"Mrs. Videl Son. I like the ring to that." Videl said with a smile.

"I do to...Now you guys want to go home?" Gohan said. Goten yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy can we go home?" Goten said

"Sure" Gohan said he grabbed Videl and transmissions to there house. Gohan and Videl take Goten to his room and tucks him in.

"Good night Goten." Videl said and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight mommy. Goodnight Daddy" Goten said before falling to sleep. Gohan and Videl left and closed the door quietly. The walked to the bed and they both sat on it. They just stood quiet until a voice that Gohan has not heard in years made his heart skip a beat.

"Gohan. Gohan sweety do you hear me" A familiar voice said. Videl thought she was going crazy.

"Mom! Is that you?" Gohan said with Joy. Videl was still kind of going crazy.

"Yes Gohan it's me. How you been im here with King Kai." Chi-Chi said.

"I'm doing good. Goten is in pre-school. Me and Videl here bonded" Gohan said with a smile.

"OH GOD GOKU IM GOING TO BE A GRANDMA!" Chi-Chi started yelling. "Anyway Gohan im just came by to tell you me and Goku are going to come back for a week in two months for the World Martial Arts Tournament. Are you going to enter?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course I am mom. But cant you leave that dumass up in other world. I just rather see you only" Gohan said with a serious tone in his voice.

"Gohan show some respect! He is your father if it was not for him you would not be here." Chi-Chi yelled angrily at Gohan.

"Mom relax. I'm looking forward to seeing you. Ill call the others and tell them." Gohan said.

"OK sweety take care. As for you Ms. Videl take care of my Gohan for me OK?" Chi-Chi said

"I will Mrs. Son Don't worry." Videl said and hugged him.

"You guys look so cute as a couple. Take care Gohan Mommy loves you." Chi-Chi said before her voice disappeared.

"Gohan who did your mom talk to us from the dead." Videl asked

"I'm guessing King Kai. But to be honest I have no idea." Gohan said while laughing.

"So you really are going for it huh?" Videl said with a grin.

"Yes I am are you going?" Gohan asked

"No not this time. I'm just going to watch this year." Videl said with a smile.

"Well I got to start training" Gohan said. He gave her a quick kiss changed into his GI and started training. Videl Called everybody and told them that Chi-Chi and Goku was coming back for the tournament. For the pass two months Gohan has been training non stop. He always made time for Videl and Gohan but other then that he has been training. Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien and Goku has also been training when they heard of Goku's Return.

***********************2-Days before the tournament.*****

Videl woke up sick again for the pass 3 three weeks. She ran to the bath room dropped to her knees and started to throw up in front of the toilet. Gohan went to her Knelled down to her and started to soothed her back. She thew up more and started to cry a little bit.

"Gohan it hurts." Videl said and threw up more.

"Videl im taking you to the hospital." Gohan said. Once she stopped throwing up he picked her up and transmissions to the hospital.

"Excuse Ms. My girlfriend has been throwing up every morning for the pass three weeks including today." Gohan said to the receptionist.

"OK take her to room 4. You can ill go in there in a minute so you can fill out some paper work." The Receptionist said. Gohan carried her to room 4 and laid her down on the examining table or bed. What ever that's called. The receptionist came back with a clip board and a pen.

"This her information you need to fill out, this her basic information, insurance etc. The doctor will be here in a moment." The receptionist said. Gohan began to breeze through the papers using his bond to answer them.

"Gohan. Why you brought me to the hospital. I feel fine." Videl said.

"I wanna know why you keep throwing up every morning for the pass few weeks." Gohan said. Videl sighs.

"OK Gohan. Can I get a hug" Videl said extending her hug. Gohan shook his head got up and gave her a hug.

"You can leave if you want." Videl said.

"Videl I want to be with you and make sure your OK." Gohan said hugging her a little tighter. Videl just accepted the hug.

"Ahem." An unfamiliar voice came from the door. "I'm Dr. Kyle im going to be examining Ms. Satan." He grabs a chair and pulls it up to Videls and Gohan.

"Now what seems to be the problem." He took out a pen and was ready to write.

"Well. Videl has been waking up for the past 3 weeks throwing up every morning." Gohan said with worry spread all over his face. Immediately Dr. Kyle has already gotten an idea what it might be.

"Anything else you know like pain in her stomach her feet swelling or anything weird." He said as he wrote.

"Well I remember she made me make her a peanut butter and mustard sandwich. She never asked me to ever make her that. And sometimes one minute shes happy next minute she arguing with me about me training then she weeping on my shoulder saying she is sorry then she is happy again god Videl you change more then a radio station." Gohan said "But I still love you"

"I love you too Gohan" Videl said with a smile. The doctor smiled.

"It's obvious you love each other but. I need to get serious and I need you to be completely honest. Have you guys had sex lately or ever." The doctor said with a seriously look on his face.

"Yes we have. A few times to be honest" Videl said with a blush. The doctor sighed and stood up.

"I have to be honest. I'm very disappointed and I don't even know you guys. Videl I think your pregnant your showing obvious signs of being pregnant. So to be sure im going to have you pee in a cup so we can send it to the lab. Its will take 20 minutes so you can stay here and hang tight." The doctor said while giving her the cup then he left.

Gohan was in a state of shock. Videl got up went to the bathroom and did what the doctor asked and went to wait for the results with Gohan.

"Gohan what are we going to do. I don't think im ready to have a baby" Videl said with worry on her face. Gohan sat in the chair and sat her on his lap.

"Videl. I don't know what to say. I guess all we can do is just raise this baby best way we can. Give it lots of love. And have them do better then we did. I know its going to be hard. But I will be here."Gohan said with a smile. Videl hugged him tight not wanting to let go.

"Ahem" Dr. Kyle came back "Your test results are in and you are definitely pregnant. Now are you going to keep it?" Videl got offended

"Of course! Do you always have to ask that" Videl said angrily

"Calm Down Ms. Satan. Its hospital policy." Dr. Kyle. "You have an appointment next month you know find out your due date and all that stuff." said.

Gohan transmission back home and put Videl on the bed. She was rubbing her stomach and smiling. Gohan smiled.

"I see you like knowing your going to be a mom soon." Gohan said.

"I kind of am. I mean I love being a mom to Goten but this baby is mines. It's my first child so of course im going to be happy." Videl said with a smile. Gohan walked up to her and kissed her stomach.

"I Love you Videl." Gohan said and kissed her. She kissed back.

"I love you too Gohan. I just hope im as good a mom as your mom was to you." Videl said

"I hope so too. I really miss her."

**********************End of Chapter 15.******************

Author's Note: God damn my hands hurt im going to stop here and pick it from here when I come from school tomorrow. Please any questions,comments,anything I should add or change please review I will not be able to make it better unless you guys do.

*****************Chapter:16 Preview**********************

Goku and Chi-Chi returns for the first time in years. Chi meets Videl and the tournament Begins.


	16. Chapter 16: Return of Goku!

Author's Note: I literally started this chapter right after the upload of chapter 15 so I won't loose no ideas...i hope you guys like it.

Chapter 16:

One day before the return of Goku. Everyone seems happy. Krillin has been training with 18 since he heard about. So has all the other Z-Warriors. Even Vegeta is happy of Goku's return he is waiting to show him up and prove that he is superior to Goku. Gohan woke up several hours before Videl. He quietly got out of bed and got dressed trying not to wake her up. Once he was dressed, he grabbed his wallet, kissed her forehead and transmission to the Satan City Mall. Once he got there he looked at the directory and found where he was going.

"3rd floor." He said to himself. He went to the stair case and ran up the steps. It was early so there was really no one there. But with a few connections from Bulma, One store Gohan needed to go to early opened up before store hours. He went to the front door and knocked on the door. A female looked up and opened the door.

"sorry sir the store is not open yet." The lady said in a tired voice.

"Ummm. My name is Son Gohan. My friend Bulma called last night so you can open for me before store hours." Gohan said in a polite voice. The girl got up and her attitude changed.

"Yes Mr Son we have been expecting you. Come in how may I help you." The lady said as she stepped aside and showed him in. "My name is Alexis, Welcome to Thin on Ice Jewelers."

"Thank You umm. Im looking to buy and engagement ring." Gohan said.

"Aren't you a little young to be buying an engagement ring?" Alexis asked.

"Well when you know the person is the one, You shouldn't wait before that person is lost." Gohan said with a smile.

"That's true. So see any you like." Alexis said with a smile. Gohan looked until he saw one that sparked his interest.

"That one." Gohan point to a diamond engagement ring on a diamond studded gold band. Alexis took the ring out and handed it to him. He looked at it and smiled.

"Yea I would like to buy this one." He handed it back to her. She put it in a box and rang it up.

"$10,000" Alexis said. Gohan took out his credit card swiped it and put in his pin. She handed him the box and he smiled, said his thanks and left. He arrived home about 2minutes later. Videl was still asleep. He took the covers off her left arm. He took the box out his pocket opened it and took the ring out. He gently picked up her left hand, put the ring on her finger, kissed her hand and set it back down. He then left to go and make breakfast.

***********************One Hour Later*******************

Videl woke up to birds chirping and the sun beaming in her eyes. She went to rub her eyes with the back of her hand when something scratched her eyebrow.

"Ow! What the fuck!" Videl then went to look at her hand when she spotted the ring. She gasped. She didn't know what to think. She ran from her bed barefoot and still in her nightgown to the kitchen.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled trying to find where he is at.

"Im in here Videl." Gohan yelled from the kitchen. She went up to him and looked him in his eyes. He had a different spark in his eyes. She brought her hand up so he can see it.

"Gohan. What does this-" Videl could not finish. He got on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"Videl. I have been thinking about this since we first started having sex, since we started loving each other. I love you Videl will you marry me?" Gohan said with a smile.

"Yes Yes Oh Gohan!" Videl jumped on him hugging him to death.

"Ow. Videl I can't breathe." Gohan said as his face turned blue. She let go

" Sorry Gohan. It's just im so happy Gohan. You made me the happiest girl in the world." Videl said and kissed him. Then all of a sudden a shriek could be heard.

"Goku Goku Look! Gohan proposed to his girlfriend." Chi-Chi said out of no where.

"Mom were you spying on us." Gohan said with a smile.

"No I just wanted to know who was going to be at the tournament. Wait hold a second." Chi-Chi said. A pause for a minute came until a voice could be heard that made Gohan want to kill.

"Hey kiddo remember me." Goku said with a happy tone in the voice.

"Hey" Gohan said with an attitude.

"Gohan I just spoke with King Kai I have some good news and bad news which one you want first."Goku said

"Bad" Gohan said simply in a plain dead voice. Videl look at him and got sad. She hate seeing him in a mood like that.

"Im going to beat you at the tournament." Goku said and smiled. He took his hand off King Kai's back and grab Chi-Chi. They then transmissions in front of Gohan.

"Good news is I got a extra day to be here. So here I am." Goku said with a smile. Chi-Chi with tears pouring out of her eyes rushed to Gohan and bear hugged him.

"Oh Gohan I missed you." Chi-Chi said.

"I missed you to mom." Gohan said with a smile. He let go and faced Chi-Chi to Videl and smiled.

"Mom this is my beautiful girlfriend Videl." Gohan said with a smile. Immediately Videl blushed and blushed hard.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Son." Videl said with a smile

"Please Videl call me Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi said with a smile.

'I hope and pray to Dende that dad is not sensing the area. Otherwise he will sense the baby.' Gohan thought. Unfortunately his prayers did not work.

"Say um Videl. Do you know there is another Ki inside you?" Goku said in a childish voice. Videl walked over to Gohan and hugged his arm.

"Yea we know. Im going to have a baby." Videl said in a soft voice.

"What!" Goku and Chi-Chi said at the same time.

"I said im going to have a baby." Videl said in the same tone trying to be nice.

"Gohan. I may approve of you marrying this girl because you bonded. But getting her pregnant! Its too far Gohan. I may want a grand baby but your too young Gohan. So say goodbye to Videl Gohan." Chi-Chi said calmly.

"Mom. You can't tell me what to do. I love Videl and I want to be with her." Gohan said with a serious face. Videl buried her face in Gohan chest not wanting to let go. Gohan pushed her away slowly when he saw Goku step up to get ready to talk.

"Son. I agree with your mom. You should seriously leave this girl alone." Goku said with a smile.

"Goku. Fuck you!" Gohan yelled before punching him in his jaw. The shock wave from the punch rocked the house and broke his jaw.

"Ow!" Goku yelled in pain.

"Fuck you Goku just straight up Fuck You! Your the reason I was depressed after cell. Your the reason for every fucked up shit that happened to me now leave before I rip your head off!" Gohan yelled. Goku got up and looked at Gohan with tears in his eyes. He grabbed Chi-Chi and transmissions to Piccolo and Dende.

"Gohan you OK" Videl said and Kissed him.

"Yes Videl im fine. Can we lay down for a bit. I lost my appetite." Gohan said with a smile.

"Sure Gohan. What ever you want baby." Videl said a lead him to their bed. Gohan layed down and Videl layed next to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Why does my dad treat me like shit." Gohan said as he played with her hair.

"I don't know Gohan I don't." Videl said as she listened to Gohan's heart beat some more. "All I know is we just got to ignore them."

"Videl lets just relax and spend the rest of the day with each other. Because tomorrow is nothing but violence." Gohan said smiling.

"When you mean violence you mean you beating the brains out of peoples heads right?" Videl said laughing a little bit.

"Yes and no. If I fight Vegeta its gonna be a blood bath because I know he has been training and so have I. No if I face dad. I just might end up killing him." Gohan said hoping he can have a better day.

"Gohan. Bulma was telling me that Vegeta was training Trunks because there is a Jr. Competition and he is entering him. Are you going to do the same?" Videl asked

"Yes I am and Goten is going to crush Trunks with one hand tied behind his back." Gohan said with confidence.

"But you haven't trained with him since you found out your mom and dad was coming home. Yet Vegeta and Trunks have been training non stop. Trunks could be stronger then him." Videl said wondering why Gohan is so confident.

Gohan whispered in her ear and they both started to grin.

"No Way!" Videl said with excitement.

"Yupp. I told you nothing to worry about." Gohan said with a grin of confidence.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, playing games with Goten, telling Goten about the tornement and him entering, eating and Gohan making new Gis.

********************With Goku and Piccolo****************

"Why the fuck you did this to Gohan!" Piccolo said while chocking him. Chi-Chi was on Piccolo's back trying to get him off of Goku while Dende was telling Mr. Popo to get a crystal ball.

"I didn't do anything to him." Goku said while gasping for air.

"Oh really?" Piccolo said while dropping "Dende the ball."

Dende came with the crystal ball and started to show Gohan when he was younger. Him crying for Goku, His thoughts through the cell games. Taking care of Goten everything.

"I...How could this be my fault?" Goku asked.

"Because you stupid dumbass. You made him fight you turned him into a killer. You turned him from a peaceful kid with a loving mother with no care in the world. To a fighter with no mother, no love, the fate of the earth on his shoulders and the responsibility of taking care of his little brother Goten." Piccolo said as his anger raised.

"But Goku didn't kill me. I had complications while giving birth." Chi-Chi said while defending him.

"Guys! Gohan is my best friend. I watched him everyday since I became guardian of earth and its not a pretty sight. By my understanding of saiyans. If a sayian dies there mate goes with them." Dende said. "SO Goku did kill you."

"And he had a chance to come back and the dick head did not take it." Piccolo added.

"Then what do you guys want me to do?" Goku said.

"Fix It Moron!" Piccolo yelled

"Can I wait for the tournament?" Goku said with his head hung in shame.

"Grrr...You just better hope when you go back to other world you have a son that loves you and calls you dad." Piccolo said before flying over to Gohan's House.

*********************Gohan's House**********************

At this time Goten was playing Madden 11 while Videl watched from the sofa. Gohan ha already asked Goten if he wanted to be in the tournament and Goten excitedly agreed. Gohan was in his room making Gis for him and Goten.

"Finished!" Gohan said with a grin. He finished both Gis and held them up in the air. "Goten! Come here." He called. Goten paused the game and ran to Gohan.

"Yes daddy?" Goten said with a smile.

"Try this on" Gohan said giving him his GI. Goten put it on and it was a perfect fit. It was like Goku's only in Piccolo's colors. It also had Gohan's and Piccolo's Symbol on it. Gohan's was exactly the same as Piccolo, Sleeveless like his too.

Videl was sitting in the living room relaxing when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and went to the door and opened it. Outside was the green namekian himself Piccolo.

"Hey Piccolo. What you doing here?" Videl asked wondering why he was here.

"I came to see Gohan and Goten." Piccolo said.

"Straight to the point huh Piccolo?" Videl said messing with him. He grunted then grinned.

"Oh by the way. Congratulations on being pregnant Videl." He said plainly. Videl's jaw drop.

"How did you know?" Videl asked.

"I was the former guardian of earth I know all that is happening on earth." Piccolo said.

Then out of no where Goten ran up to Piccolo and hopped on his Shoulder.

"Hey Mr. Piccolo look at what daddy made me" Goten said hopping down and standing in front of him to show him his GI. Piccolo was in shock.

"Your wearing my colors?" Piccolo said. Gohan came down the stairs wearing his GI.

"That's right. You taught me and I passed on what you taught me to Goten. Your my master, why not show it off." Gohan said. Piccolo could not help but feel a sense of pride. His student. His friend was wearing his colors in honor of him. He felt a little touched.

"Oh wow three Piccolo's. I need to lay down" Videl said while giggling and going back on the sofa.

"Hm. Anyway Gohan. I just came here to see if you were alright." Piccolo said. Gohan was shocked.

"Yes im alright why do you ask." Gohan asked.

"Don't play dumb with me boy. Me and you both know your Goku came back today and me and Dende felt the shock wave from that punch you threw at Goku." Piccolo said.

"Oh yea." Gohan said in and uninterested voice.

"Look Gohan I know you hate him him." He started then switched to a mental conversation only him and videl can hear.

::. But he is your father and Goten's father. Goten is too attached to you so if the truth comes out he won't go with them. But still Gohan remember.:: Piccolo said before turning around to leave.

The rest of the day went on like any regular day they ate they played and went to sleep early.

**********************Next Day*************************

Gohan got up early. He went to take a shower and Made breakfast. Soon Videl and Goten was up. Goten decided to comedown wearing nothing but boxers since he was going to change anyway. Gohan was doing the same. Videl came down fully dressed ready to go once they finished. Gohan made a big breakfast pancakes, eggs, beacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice. While they were eating there was a knock on the door. Gohan wiped his hands with a napkin and went to answer it. When he opened it outside the door was Krillin and behind him was a aircraft with the capsule corp logo on it.

"Man Gohan I didn't think you were so ripped. Anyway Gohan sorry we did not call but everyone is taking the spaceship to the tournament. You guys want to come?" Krillin said with a smile. Gohan looked at Videl and Goten and they both nodded.

"Can you guys wait about 10minutes?" Gohan asked.

"Sure bro. But if Vegeta decides to blow up the plane we got to go." Krillin said while laughing.

"Ill hurry up then." Gohan said and rushed inside. Gohan and Goten went through there food in super fast speed. Videl finished around the same time they did. She does not eat as much as they do so she finished at the same time they did. Gohan and Goten Flew upstairs took a quick shower, put on there gis and came down stairs.

"You guys look so cute together in your gis hold on." Videl said. Videl did a chi-chi moment, grabbed a camera and took a few pictures. Some were silly like Goten sticking his tongue out and Gohan making funny faces. And Goten doing a fighting pose while Gohan did bunny ears behind his head. But there was one Videl thought was really cute. Goten was on Gohan's shoulder and they were smiling looking like father and son. Once Videl finished her chi-chi moment, she put the camera in her pocket and they went outside and went inside the airplane. Once inside they were greeted by everyone.

"Hey Gohan wasup." Yamcha said.

"Hello Gohan" Tien said.

"Hey Gohan...Hello Who is this!" Master Roshi said. He walked up to Videl and got a close up look at her breast. Videls face went red and Videl punched Roshi sending him flying back to his seat.

"That's what the old man gets." Oolong said and Puar laughed. Goten went to go play with Trunks and Gohan leaned against the wall as the plane took off and started to fly. Videl walked up to him turned around and her back leaned on him. He wraped his arms around her. They were happy and loved each other. Krillin smiled at the display of affection till a sparkle caught his eyes. He noticed the ring on Videl's hand.

"Oh Boy! That diamond is bigger then my fist." Krillin said laughing. He brought her hand up to his face to examine the ring.

"That's a nice ring Videl it must be expensive." Krillin said with a smile.

"Yes it is" Videl said bringing the ring to her face and smiled. "Gohan gave it to me. It's a engagement ring" Krillins jaw dropped. And so did everyone else even android 18's jaw dropped. Bulma heard it and she put the plane on autopilot and went to find out what happened.

"Did he really propose to you?" Bulma asked with a questioning look.

"Yes he did. That isn't a problem me marrying Gohan right?" Videl asked.

"Hell No! Im happy for you guys!" Bulma said with excitement and hugged Videl and Gohan. Then the chatter started, Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin gave a high five to Gohan and a manly hug. When they landed they decided to wait at a spot for Goku's return. Gohan, Goten and Videl decided to register.

"Yes how may I help you" The guy signing people up for the competition said.

"Hi I would like to register for the competition and my son for the Jr. competition." Gohan said with a smile.

"Yes of course. Ms. Satan you do not need to register your father already did that." The guy said.

"What! But I did not want to compete." Videl yelled at the guy.

"Well talk to your father. I can't sign you out as a no show unless your father agrees with it case close." The guy said. Gohan signed him and Goten up and started to look for Hurcle. They noticed a helipad surrounded by Security fences. They knew that there was were Hurcle was going to make an arrival so they went to the front and waited for him. When he arrive everyone who was they went crazy. There was hundreds of people cheering for him. He wasn't looking nor facing Gohan, Goten and Videl. Videl went under the fence turned him around and hit him with a left hook to the side of the head. The crowd went silent as cameras from news stations came to record the action. The left hook cut him open and had him gushing blood because she punched him with the ring.

"Why the fuck did you sign me up" Videl yelled with anger. Hurcle was about to swing at her but saw Gohan cracking his knuckles so he did not do a thing.

"Sweety I thought you wanted to fight. Your strong enough to come in second." Hurcle said trying to do his nice act. Videl left hooked him again opening his cut up more.

"Fuck you dad. I don't want nothing to do with you. WHY YOU THINK I LEFT AND MOVED IN WITH GOHAN!" Videl yelled as Reporters started to quote her.

"THEN TELL ME WHY YOU CAN'T FIGHT!" Hurcle said getting up in her face forgetting Gohan was there. Videl pushed him and punched his cut again knocking him to the floor but still awake.

"BECAUSE IM PREGNANT!" Videl yelled and a gasp could be heard through out the crowd. Hurcle was over come by rage. He got up and pushed her to the ground.

"YOUR WHAT!" Hurcle said raising his hand up to hit her. Gohan took the time to stop it by stepping in front of her. Goten did the same but took a fight pose ready to fight. Hurcle saw them and backed off and headed for the medical section. Gohan picked her up and they walked away.

"Are you OK Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Yea im alright." Videl said as she cleaned the blood off her ring.

"Lets go stand in line so I can do the punching machine. This is so easy."

"For you yes bu-...Gohan look" Videl said pointing at a guy five people a head of them. He was muscular with long blond hair. "That's Sharpener." Videl said.

" I have plan." Gohan said as he tapped Goten's Shoulder to get his attention. "Goten stand in front of me and hold my place."

"OK daddy" Goten said he stood in front of Gohan. Gohan moved out the line.

"OK Videl Go sit on the bench by him and ill come and follow along with the plan." Gohan said with a serious face. Videl nodded. Videl walked to the bench exaggerating the sway oh her hips. Once she passed sharpener he started to follow her watching her every move. When Videl sat down Sharpener sat down next to her and put his hand on her upper inner thigh.

"Hey hot stuff what you doing here?" Sharpener asked Videl swatted his hand away.

"Stop touching me and calling me that!" Videl said with an attitude.

"Come I mean look at me" sharpener said then flexes for her. Gohan started to walk up to them and got really close "you know you cant resist me" Sharpener then tried to kiss her. Gohan choose that time to do something and punched him in his jaw busting his lip open.

"What you doing touching my girlfriend!" Gohan said with anger. Sharpener got up and punched Gohan in the cheek. Gohan did not feel a thing. Sharpener felt like he just hit a brick wall. Gohan grabbed his head and kneeded him in the face. Sharpener dropped to the floor knocked out. He grabbed Videls hand and they were grinning widely through when they got back to Goten. When it was Gohan's turn to punch the machine he did sending it flying to the wall for an automatic pass.

***************Back With Krillin and the Z-Warriors**********

Goku and chi-chi transmission in front of the Z-Warriors. Krillin,tien and Yamcha came to greet there friend. Bulma went to hug Chi-Chi. Piccolo for reasons you already know why, and Vegeta did not do anything. Bulma caught eye contact with Goku and gave him a dirty look. She remembers Gohan telling her why he did not want her sympathy. She put 2 and 2 together and realized that the reason he did those things was because of Goku.

"Bulma why you looking at me like your going to kill me." Goku asked with innocence.

"Because of what you did to Gohan" Bulma said with attitude.

"Oh come on Bulma not you too." Chi-Chi said.

"Yes me too. He told me everything he was forced to do because of you" Bulma said with anger.

"Vegeta you don't believe this do you?" Goku ask.

"Kakkorot I don't associate with people who abandon there sons" Vegeta said in disgust.

"I didn't abandon him!" Goku yelled. Vegeta got mad

"OH YEA! YOU WERE GIVEN THE OPTION TO COME BACK. YOU CHOOSE NOT TO. YOU WANTED TO STAY IN OTHERWORLD TO GET STRONGER! YOUR ACTIONS MADE THE HARPY DIE AND LEAVE GOHAN ALONE WITH NO ONE AND TO RAISE HIS BROTHER!" Vegeta yelled with anger.

"Like you would have given up the opportunity." Goku said as his hair started to spike up. Vegeta went crazy and turned super Saiyan.

"YES I WOULD HAVE PASSED ON THAT! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO GET TO MY MATE AND SON. NOT LEAVE THEM TO FEND ON THERE OWN." Vegeta said. He composed himself. "Me and the brat don't see eye to eye. But I respect him for his causes. He stepped up and became a man when you left the fate of the world on his shoulders. He became a father to his own brother that day. He is a who I call my rival and a person I highly respect. You on the other hand. You disgust me." Vegeta said walking away

***************End of Chapter 16*************************

A/N: OK im impressed with myself. Two long chapters in one month impressive if you ask me. Anyway please read and review. Any and all reviews are welcome. So im out Peace out Ya Boy DbzKing313 A.K.A Alex

**************Preview For Chapter 17**********************

Goku's reaction to Vegeta's Statement. Jr. Championship Tournament and the fight schedule for the World Martial Arts Tournament. And Videl Vs Chi-Chi.


	17. Chapter 17: Fight Fight Fight Fight!

Chapter 17:

Goku out of rage grabbed Vegeta and kneed him in the gut and let him drop to the floor. Vegeta coughed out blood. Vegeta got up and smirked.

"Obviously you are a weakling." Vegeta said. He got serious and went Super Saiyan and charged at Goku. He punched him sending him flying, Vegeta followed him grabbed his leg and thrown him towards the floor. Everybody took hiding spots not wanting to get in the middle. Vegeta then shot a galick gun at Goku and the force of the shot when Goku his the floor made a huge Crater. Goku snaps and his power starts to sky rocket.

**********************Back with Gohan**************************

Goten decided to run around the stadium for a bit while Gohan and Videl relaxed. Videl was on Gohan's lap and Gohan's hand was on her thigh.

"I love being like this. You on my lap Goten having fun and not a care in the world." Gohan said with a smile.

"Me to Gohan. I love laying down in the forest. My head on your chest, listening to your heart beat. If only moments like these last forever." Videl said smiling back

"Nothing lasts forever Videl. By my love for you sure does" Gohan said

"Awe! That's so romantic." Videl said and kissed him passionately. Then all of a sudden Gohan feels Goku power raise.

"Videl ill be right back watch Goten." Gohan said taking her off his lap and I.T to Vegeta

*********************Back With Vegeta and Goku******************

Gohan transmissions next to Vegeta

"Whats going on!" Gohan yelled as Goku power keeps raising surpassing Vegeta.

"I don't know I think he ascending" Vegeta said. Then Goku started to levitate out the crater with his hair gold and up to his waist, His eyebrows disappeared and is muscles bulging. Goku uses his new fast speed to appear behind Vegeta and chopping his neck, Knocking him out.

"Gohan I suggest you leave before you suffer the same fate." Goku said with a venom spiting from his lips.

"Coming from the man who couldn't defeat Cell." Gohan said and powered up to SuperSaiyan2. Then his aura went a dark blue

"KI BLAZE" Gohan yelled and charged at him. He punched his gut then gave him a uppercut making him do a back flip. Then does a back flip kick sending him flying through the air. He follows him and knees his back making him stop. He grabs his shirt.

"Drop dead" Gohan said. He let go put his hand towards Goku and shot and energy beam sending him flying to the ground and making him land in front of Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs

"Shut Up he is not dead." Piccolo said.

*********************Back with Videl****************************

"Why is Gohan taking so long." Videl said to herself. Goten then came and sat on Videl's lap.

"Daddy is fighting somebody" Goten said

"WHAT! Take me to him" Videl said with a pissed off attitude. Goten grabs Videl's hand and flys towards Gohan and lands next to Bulma.

**********************Back at the fight scene**********************

"What happened?" Videl asked Bulma

"Vegeta defended Gohan when Goku came. He told him he was disgusted at Goku for abandoning Gohan and Goten and was leaving when Goku attacked Vegeta. Vegeta was winning when Goku went to the next level of Super Saiyan and Knocked out Vegeta. Gohan came started fighting Goku and now Goku is over there" Bulma said and points at a huge crater. Chi-Chi was crying until she saw Videl and went to her.

"You!" Chi-Chi said with anger in her voice.

"Me? What I do." Videl said with confusion. Then Chi-Chi slapped Videl hard. Videl then kicked off her sandals and gave them to Bulma

"Hold them." Videl said. Then she got into a fighting pose. Chi-Chi did the same. (A/N: I'm going to reefer to Chi-Chi as C.C for the rest of this fight. Its a lot to type.)

Then C.C charged Videl and started swinging Wildly. Videl dodged all the hits and punched C.C in the stomach making her stumble back. C.C charged at Videl again and aimed for her head. Videl ducked under. C.C did a roundhouse kick and hits Videl's Jaw. Videl got pissed and tackled C.C. Videl got her in a UFC mount and started raining down. C.C got her off and stood up. Videl throw a right hook and C.C blocked it. Then hooked her arm so she cant throw a right again. Videl threw a left and Chi-Chi did the same with that arm.

"Seeing as I cant hit your face. Ill hit the next best thing your stomach." C.C said in an evil tone.

no not the baby!.:: Videl thought and panicked and tried to struggle free. C.C raised her knee back as far as she could trying to make sure to get the most impact to her stomach. Gohan hears Videl's thoughts and transmissions to Videl. He hits C.C arms making her loose the grip and kicks her leg out making C.C fall. Gohan hugs Videl.

"You OK?" Gohan asked.

"Yea I am. I'm just glad the baby is safe." Videl smiles and kisses him.

"Guys go register before they close. Ill see all of you guys later." Gohan said and all the Z-Warriors agreed. Goten went to Gohan and they transmission to a spot by the stands where no one was at (A/N: The spot in the series where Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Videl and Gohan was at where the watched Goten and Trunks fight.)

The Z-Warriors did as they were told and registered. As they walked to there seats they were divided. In one pack was Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18 and Yamcha. The other was Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, and Tien. The others went ahead and got seats already. The Jr. Division went on as in the series Goten and Trunks Dominated all there fights and we are now at the finals.

"I hope Goten wins." Videl said.

"He will" Gohan said and kisses her.

"Why so confident." Videl asked with a smile.

"Easy, because I trained him." Gohan said with a smile. Videl kissed him and wraps arms around him.

"Are you going to train our baby?" Videl asked.

"Yes I am" Gohan replied

"What if its a girl" Videl said with a look

"I promise I wont hurt her pretty face" Gohan said and they both laughed

************With Everyone else**********************************

"20dollars on Trunks" Oolong said.

"Same here" Puar said

"40 for me" Vegeta said.

"20 on Goten" Ox King said.

"Same here" Master Roshi said.

***************At the Ring*************************************

"LADY'S AND GENTLEMEN THE WAITING IS OVER!" The announcer guy said and the crowd cheered.

"IT IS NOW TIME FOR THE JUNIOR DIVISION FINALS!" The announcer said and the cheers went louder.

"Lets bring out our little warriors" The announcer said as Goten and Trunks came out bowed and did there fighting pose. The drums started to play slow and then picked up speed.

"THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR" The announcer said and the drums got faster and faster

"Your going down" Trunks said with a smirk

"Nu-uh Cause im going to win" Goten said with a smile. The Drums were at full speed now

"LET THE MATCH...BEGIN!"

********************End of Chapter 17***************************

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes it was kind of short but I wanted to give you guys something before the holidays. I hope you enjoy it please review. All reviews are welcome as long as I get some reviews. I will continue this story till the very end. I Want To Wish All My Fellow Readers And Supporters For This Story A Very Marry Christmas A Happy New Year And A Blessed Holiday. God Bless And Enjoy Ya Selves Until I Update I'm Out This Was Ya Boy Alex A.K.A DBZKING313


	18. Chapter 18: The Tournament!

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a great holiday and New Years. I hope everyone had a blessed one. Well any way before 2011 ends I want to finish this story, start part 2 of this one and start a completely new one. Well here goes the next chapter of my story. We left off right before the junior competition finals started.

Since my other thing for thought didn't work I am going to use this so

* this * = Thought/Bond/Mental Conversation.

Chapter 18:

Trunks and Goten charged at each other at top speed trying to land the first punch. They connected at the same time and sent each other flying back to there first positions.

"You gotten stronger." Goten said with a grin.

"Yea! Stronger then you!" Trunks said and sent a energy beam at Goten. Goten flew up to dodge it. Trunks charged him and punched Goten gut hard. Goten spat out blood. Trunks then kicked him sending him flying up in the air. Then he grabs his ankle and threw him towrds the floor. Goten crashed to the floor with a loud thud and crack of the floor. Goten got up and glared at Trunks. Goten smirked knowing Trunks is as strong as him. Goten transformed into a SuperSaiyan. Trunks did the same thing. They charged at each other and went into an all out fury. They matched each other kick for kick punch for punch blow for blow. It was an even battle that lasted a while. Only people who trained (A/N: All the Z-Warriors can see them)in martial arts can follow the movement of this high speed match up. They both connected a punch and both landed on the ring. They were exausted and wanted the match to end.

"H-Hey Goten?" Trunks said in a weak voice.

"Yea?" Goten said as he wiped the sweat off his forehead and tried to catch his breath.

"Lets finish this. One last energy wave to see who won." Trunks said as he stood up for one last battle.

"Sure!" Goten said as he cupped his hands. Trunks extended his arms as a wingspan and cupped them together.

"Ka-Me-Ha-ME-" Goten said as a blue energy ball charged.

"Final Flash!" Trunks said as a yellow ball charged and sparks shot out of Trunks. Gohan decided to think to Goten knowing the outcome of the fight.

*Goten. Its me Gohan* Gohan thought.

*yes Gohan wasup * Goten thought

*Use the trick I thought you the final flash is too strong for you * Gohan thought. Goten put all his energy into his Kamehameha Wave.

"Fire!" Trunks shouted as he launched his attack.

"Ha!" Goten yelled as he shot his attack. The waves connected and each one was trying to over come the other. The final flash got close and closer to Goten. It was centimeters from reaching him. Then Goten's aura went blue. His muscles bulged.

"Ki Blaze!" Goten yelled as his power skyrocketed it. The Kamehameha Wave Grew 3times its size and Goten shot it back at Trunks. It over came Trunks final flash and engulfed him in a blue wave of power. When the wave fated away Trunks was on the floor motionless. Goten smiled knowing he won the battle but the smile fell. His power was drained and he passed out on the ring a few feet away from Trunks.

"That was incredible both fighters are down! Let me start the count. 1..2...3..4..5..6..7..8...9...10! A double Knock Out!" The announcer said as the crowd went crazy.

"This is unbelievable Trunks had him beat." Vegeta said as steam came out of his ears.

"No. Goten had him beat. If Ki-Blaze did not drain his power he would have won it hands down" Gohan said as he grinned. Goten and Trunks stood up and waved to the crowd. Goten flew to Gohan and Videl and hugged them. Trunks stood next to Vegeta and stood the same way he did. Vegeta patted his head. To Trunks it was a shock, his father does not show affection that much.

"You know something Trunks. I learned something Today that I didn't realize to now." Vegeta said. Bulma was walking up to Vegeta to greet Trunks when he heard them talking.

"Kakarot. His son don't love him. He missed out on his son's life. He didn't show him any love. I don't want that to happen with me and you." Vegeta said as he ruffled Trunks hair.

"I'm proud of you son. Your a warrior." Vegeta said as he smirked. Bulma Jaw dropped and ran and hugged Vegeta.

"Woman. Don't tell anyone about this" Vegeta said and wrapped a arm around her.

"Daddy Mommy! Did you see me fight!" Goten said as he keep hopping up and down.

"Yes we did Goten. I'm so proud of you" Videl said as he kissed his cheek. Chi-Chi heard Goten call her mommy and got furious. Chi-Chi ran up to Videl and tackled her. Goku Went behind Chi-Chi and pulled her off. Bulma came running and stood in front of Videl.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! First you fight her over Gohan and tried to kill her baby. Now why you trying to kill her!" Bulma said with rage.

"Goten called her mommy she isn't his fucking mom I am!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"Not for the past ever you haven't." Videl said. "Your not his mom I am and you will never be his mom. Because I take care of him. I help raise him and im the one he calls mommy." Videl said with a grin.

"Mommy what is the lady talking about." Goten said as he pulls on her white shirt.

"Nothing sweety. Hey since you did such a good job lets go to B.B.Q's for lunch?" Videl said and picked him up and sat him on her shoulders.

"Yay! lets go mommy" Goten said hugging her and kissing her cheek."

"You guys want to come?" Gohan said referring to Trunks and them.

"Sure" Trunks said he started walking ahead.

"You know I cant pass a free meal" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! All your meals are free I pay for them!" Bulma said growling.

"At least this food is better then yours!" Vegeta screeched then covered his mouth realizing what he said.

"Oh that's it im going to force me you my food everyday for a month." Bulma said with a smile.

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" Vegeta yelled.

"Its either that or no sex" Bulma said and started walking exaggerating the sway of her hips knowing full well she won. Vegeta just stood quiet and walked while mumbling. Everybody started laughing. Everybody followed them except for Goku and Chi-Chi.

"What the matter with you Chi-Chi. I'm trying to gain Gohan's love. Not lose more of it by you attacking his girlfriend." Goku said.

"Goku..I...I give up. We are not going to win him back. Not even if we tried acting nice or if we gave him everything and anything in the world." Chi-Chi said with tears.

"I know. Lets get this tournament over with so we can go back to King Kai." Goku said sadly and started walking to the training area.

Later everyone went to the training area where all the competitors can draw numbers to see who will fight who.

"OK guys everyone drew numbers" The announcer said. "Here is the fight card. Fight #1 will be Gohan vs Hurcle. Fight #2 will be Tien vs Piccolo. Fight# 3 Krillin vs Yamcha. Fight#4 Vegeta vs Goku. So everyone get ready for your match. Gohan and Hurcle get ready your fight starts in 20mins." The announcer said and left. Gohan looked at Hurcle. Hurcle got scared and left not trying to get killed.

"Videl. Should I beat him till he cant move or do I beat him till he tells everyone who beat cell?" Gohan said with a serious look.

"i don't know Gohan. They have your information so if you do make him tell the truth then the news people will follow us everywhere and im good living peacefully. Sweety its on you what you do ill follow you everywhere." Videl said and softly kissed his lips.

"I don't know either. I will go with the flow. Either way im going to bust his fucking ass." Gohan said. Vegeta Yamcha Piccolo and Krillin patted his back and shoulders. "He took you fame! He took your fortune! He is a fraud. Show everyone that he is a weakling!" Vegeta said pumping him up.

"He hurt Videl. Your future wife. The carrier of your child. The love of your life are you going to let him get away with that!" Piccolo said as Gohan's angered boiled.

"He hurt me. He made me suffer. Now do the same for him!" Videl yelled and kissed him.

"Competitors please come out!" The announcer said. Hurcle you came out shaking but the actor he was played it off. Gohan transmission to the ring and had a look of Murder on his face.

"Hurcle. He is our world champion. The strongest man alive! Will take on Gohan. The son of Goku. A former champion, he made to the finals twice as a child! Will his blood give him the edge over Hurcle?" The announcer said as the drum keeps playing and playing.

Let the match begin!

Authors Note: im guessing you guys hate when I end the chapter like this. Now in order for me to do the next chapter I need you to vote on one question. "Should Gohan kill Hurcle. Or Should Gohan make Hurcle tell everyone who really killed Cell." Its up to you to decide the fate of Hurcle. To Vote you must review the story and cast your vote with in the review. So Please REVIEW!

until next time. This be Alex aka DbzKing313 finishing off this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as the announcer finished his sentence, rain clouds build up and it started to pour.

"By regulations, the weather is to bad to fight we will continue the tournament tomorrow morning. All the contestants are welcome to stay in the hotel across the street to all our viewers make it home safe and we will see you tomorrow." The announcer said and ran for the hotel. Videl and the Z-Warriors ran to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan transmissions us to my house." Bulma said

"No I have a better idea lets go into the hotel think of it as our vacation." Gohan said with a smile.

"That's a great idea." Bulma said "Let's Go"

"Bulma take Videl I need to talk with my father" Gohan said with a serious look. Everyone left to the hotel except for Gohan, Goku and Piccolo.

"Piccolo you can leave too." Gohan said.

"Nope don't think so. If you kill Goku while he is dead he will no longer exist and we will not be able to bring him back if we ever need him" Piccolo said.

"Fine...Goku?...Why did you make me fight?" Gohan said dropping his guard.

"Because I knew you could take him. You was stronger then me and even if me and cell was match for match he wasn't using all his energy but I was." Goku said.

"But why didn't you come back when we gave you the chance...I NEEDED YOU!" Gohan yelled as his power raised.

"I DIDNT COME BACK TO PROTECT YOU!" Goku yelled back "all the people you ever fought in life is because of me. They were after me and you was dragged into it. If I came back my enemies would have went after you and I did not want that Gohan." Goku said as his tears mixed with the rain. "I do not want to interfere with your life with Videl and Goten. And your child on the way. I just want to live in peace. Knowing you hate me ate my heart everyday I have been dead. I'm sorry Gohan I just want you to forgive me" Goku said and cried more. Gohan went to Goku and hugged him.

"I'm sorry to dad. I forgive you." Gohan said. Piccolo smiled.

"Your my son Gohan. Your grown up now. I'm happy for you and Videl. Although Chi-Chi I have no say in it" Goku said with the Son grin and they both laughed.

"Its OK dad. We can wish you back to life with the namekian dragon balls. Dende can speak to the elders." Gohan said

"No. Wish me and your mother back when Videl hits 9months. I have a week with you and I just want to spend it hanging out not worrying about bring me back." Goku said

"OK we can do that." Gohan said.

"Gohan im going to try my mean act with your mom. Just don't jump in front of her frying pan" Goku said and flinched as if he flashed back of getting hit.

"She still has that thing from hell!" Gohan said in surprise.

"Yup. I got rid of it three times and she always found it and hit me with it." Goku said.

"Well look im going to go to Videl ill see you later dad" Gohan said. Goku nodded and Gohan transmissions to Videl.

"How it went" Videl said Going to him.

"OK. We made up." Gohan said.

"That's great." Videl said hugging him "You must be happy"

"I am. lets go lay down and relax" Gohan said grabbing her hand. They went to a room. Gohan laid down on the bed and so did Videl. Videl rested her head on Gohan's chest and Gohan noticed her stomach was a little bigger then usual.

"Hey videl I see your tummy" Gohan said.

"Oh yea. That's the baby" Videl said and smiled. Gohan kissed and puts his ear on her stomach. She giggled.

"What are you doing?" Videl asked

"Shh im listening...i hear...whales?" Gohan said. Videl laughs hard

"Gohan your stupid." Videl said between laughs

" I know and you know you love me"

"Yes I do Gohan." Videl kisses him. She lays back on his chest and they fall asleep

*****************Next Day*************************************

"Welcome back to the World Martial Arts Tournament!" The Announcer yelled. "We are sorry for the inconvenience now may Gohan and Hurcle please come out!"

Gohan comes out with a focused look.

*Videl. I think I know of a way to get back at Hurcle and ruin her reputation * Gohan said through there bound. Videl did not say anything back. She already knew what was going to happened and needed something from Hurcle's house. Videl goes to Goku for help

"Um..Excuse me Goku may I ask you for a favor?" Videl told Goku. Videl clung to Goku's arm.

"Ow..Chi-Chi that hurts...Yes Videl but I need to know what it is first." Goku said with a smile.

"I need to get something from my dads house...can you take me." Videl said

"Sure" Goku said. Goku detached from Chi-Chi. He then puts his hand on her shoulder and they transmission to Hurcle's House.

******************Hurcle's House********************************

They arrive at Hurcle's house seconds later. Videl runs to a her room. She moves the bed to the side and moves the rug from under it. She opens the little hatch and there are tapes inside the hiding spots. She runs back to Goku.

"Follow me and sit on the sofa when we stop." Videl said. Goku did what she said. She popped in a little 5minute home video she had when she was testing out her new camera.

*******************The video***********************************

Videl in the video is only 12years old. She has her hair is out. She dancing to some music then the music stop when Hurcle and some girl (A/N: Obviously younger then him) comes in to her room.

"Sweety this is my new girlfriend Carly" Hurcle said nicely.

"Dad you have a new girlfriend every week. I bet she only interested in you for your money dad." Videl said being nice. Hurcle was irate and back slapped her dropping her to the ground.

"Don't this respect her like that!" Hurcle said in rage. She punches her hard as she spits out blood. Then he grabs her hand and twists it and you start to hear cracks as she screams in pain. He lets go then spits on her face and leaves.

*****************Back at Hurcle's House**************************

Goku is tearing up a little bit.

"Now I know why Gohan wants to kill him so bad." Goku said. "Come one lets go so we can get back at him" Goku grabs Videl shoulder and transmission to the Tournament waiting area

******************The Fight************************************

Gohan charges at Hurcle and punches Hurcle. He immediately spat up blood. Gohan keeps hitting him over and over. Then he grabs his arm and knees it breaking it. He then lifts him up in the air and slams him on the floor and stomps him out. While this is happening Videl come walking out holding the tape.

"While these two brave warriors fight this out the lovely Videl is joining us for some unknown reason." The announcer said. Videl whispers in his ear to put the tape on the big screen and blimp screen for others to see. He does it. Gohan turns Hurcle on his stomach, sits on his back and forces him to watches the tape as it plays. The crowd gets crazy and starts to boo him. Videl grabs the mic and starts to speak.

"I know my father may be a hero to you but to me he worst then cell. He abused me...beats me...and shows me no kind of love whats so ever. You want to see what your hero is really like look at the screen as he beats senseless a 12 year old little girl." Videl said as he gave Videl the mic. She blew a kiss to Gohan and stood by the announcer to watch the show.

"What a savage beast our so called hero is. For the sake of your girlfriend's honor defeat Hurcle" The announcer said then he puts his hand over the mic and looks at Videl.

"I saw you blow the kiss to him its obvious your a couple" The announcer said as he turns his attention back to the fight.

Gohan Stomps on every bone in his body breaking it. He then palms his face and picks him. He Punches his face and sends him crashing into the floor and land right next to Videl's feet. Videl goes to Gohan and kisses him.

"And our winner is...GOHAN!" The announcer yelled.


	20. Chapter 20

The medical staff goes to Hurcle's aid hesitant.

"Do we have to help him? Can't we just leave the piece of shit on the grown to suffer?" One of the e.m.t guys said.

"No. It's the rules we have to. Besides I want to see the doctor who will treat him. The lucky bastard is going to be one rich man." His partner said as they placed him on the stretcher and wheeled him off. With all of that happening Gohan and Videl are walking away from the ring hand in hand with big smiles. When they get inside Goku and Chi-Chi are arguing over Videl and Gohan.

"What the Fuck Goku! I will always forgive my little baby boy Gohan but hell no will I ever accept Videl!" Chi-Chi with steam coming out her ears.

"Well Chi-Chi you can't be mad at her all she is doing is raising Goten because we are not there." Goku said in Videl's Defense

"I don't care! WHO GIVES THAT BITCH HE RIGHT TO TAKE MY PLACE AS HIS MOTHER!." Chi-Chi said with fire coming out her mouth. Videl gets pissed and opens her mouth.

"You lost your rights when you died Chi-Chi." Videl said with an attitude. Chi-Chi gets in her face.

"What did you say?" Chichi said

"Exactly what I said. You were not there for him he does not even know who you guys are. I'm his mother I am raising him! And you can't do anything about it." Videl said with a grin. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder to see Goten and Trunks playing tag. Chi-Chi runs to Goten and grabs him

"Goten?" Chi-Chi said with a smile.

"Lady put me down please." Goten said feeling awkward.

"Point to you mommy and your daddy please." Chi-Chi said. Goten points to Gohan and Videl.

"MOM STOP!" Gohan yells knowing what she is going to do.

"They lied to you. They are not your mom and dad. You never were." Chi-Chi said feeling a little guilty. Goten goes to Videl and looks at her with watery eyes.

"Is that true mommy…Me know you not my mommy but is it true about daddy?" Goten said in between sniffs. Gohan goes into shock he does not know what to do or what to say…He figures he was going to find out anyway.

"Yes…it is true." Gohan said as tears fall down. Goten runs away as fast as he could crying. Gohan chases after him and sits on a bench and blanks out. Bulma…who stood quiet for so long can't stay quiet no more.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT. YOU JUST FUCKED UP GOHAN EVEN MORE NOT TO MENTION GOTEN!" Bulma say

"How if I was making things right for my family!" Chi-Chi said in her defense.

"By ruining his!" Bulma said enraged. He pulls her arm back ready to throw a punch when Vegeta pops up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder calming her down.

"Woman…Relax…She's not worth it….I saw you stress each day wondering if Gohan and Goten were o.k… Technically you are a better mother to them then she could ever be…and harpy…oh I lost so much respect for you…if I didn't have a family of my own to care about I would snap you in half and fight an enraged Kakkarot over your stupidly…FIRST OFF YOU LOW LIFE HOW THE FUCK YOU GOING TO TRY AND PUNCH A PREGNANT TEENAGER WHOS BODY IS SLENDER AND CAN EASILY KILL THE BABY WITH THE SLIGHTEST FALL, AND YOU LIKE A BITCH TRY TO KILL IT WITH A PUNCH…I DID FUCKED UP SHIT…KILLED MY PARTNER KILLED PEOPLE ON OTHER PLANETS AND ALMOST KILLS ALL OF THE NAMEKIANS…YET I WOULD NEVER STOOP AS LOW AS YOU TO HURT A DEFENSE FETUS WHO HAS YET TO OPEN ITS EYES, TO SEE ITS MOTHER AND TO BREATHE AIR FOR THE FIRST TIME… I WOULD BE ASHAMED TO SAY I KNOW YOU LET ALONE BE MARRIED TO YOU!" Vegeta said from his rant. Goku jaw dropped. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"I...I" Chi-Chi studders.

"I what? That you destroyed the only family Goten ever knew?" Vegeta said. Chi-Chi just walks away. Vegeta turns Bulma to focus on the blacked out Videl.

*************************************With Gohan and Goten************************************ Gohan grabs Goten in an effort to try and explain.

"Goten stop!" Gohan said in his fatherly voice. Goten instantly stops and crys.

"Whoses my real daddy." Goten askes.

"Does it matter? I take care of you feed you bathe you make the monsters go away and love you and tell you a bed time story everynight…now what kind of person does that?" Gohan ask

"A daddy." Goten said.

"Ok then so weather I am or not it shouldn't matter because you always was and forever will be my son." Gohan said with a smile. Goten hugs Gohan and smiles

"Can we go home daddy im hungry." Goten said and Gohan laughs.

"Ok let's go get mommy." Gohan said as he picks up Goten.

*******************Back with bulma and Videl***************************************************

Videl crys. Bulma goes to Videl.

"Videl whats wrong sweety." Bulma says comforting her.

"Gohan is going to hate me." Videl said as she sobs

"Why would he? You're the love of his life. The girl of his dreams. You complete him and you guys bonded now what makes you thing he is going to hate you." Bulma says in a loving voice. Videl takes off her baggy shirt and there is a tight tank top under it. She takes off her fighting gloves as well. He puts her hand down her panties rubs her pussy a little and takes it out showing blood on her hands and bulmas eyes go wide.

"I had a miscarriage…"

*********************************END OF CHAPTER********************************************

Omg to all my fans and readers I am so sorry I have been gone for so long. Well I am happy to inform all of you that I am back and ready to write. I know ya hate me with the cliff hangers but it builds up suspense. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW I can't stress that enough…Also I want your predictions as to what will happen next…who knows maybe they end up in the story… well that it's till next time… God Bless and Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"W-...What you mean you had a miscarriage." Bulma said with shock. Videl was going to answer but Vegeta stepped in the way.

" I can sense the energy or life force of the baby... im sorry Videl...but the stress from the harpy cause you to lose your child." Vegeta said giving his respects.

"How the-... Oh my-... I don't know what to say" Bulma said trying to comfort her.

"I'm not pregnant anymore..." Videl said as tears poured out. Then he got up and started running away as fast as she could.

"Videl wait!" Bulma yelled but Vegeta stopped her from chasing,

"Leave her... Ill watch over her!" Vegeta said while taking to the sky and following her over head. Videl sprinted as fast as she could wishing what she just heard had never happened. She trips and falls over a rock and scrapes her knee. She tends to he knee and looks up to see something that catches her eye. She sees Goku and Chi-Chi arguing. She gets up seeing red and runs towards them.

**************With Goku and Chi-Chi*************************************************

"Goku what the fuck you want me to do like a girl that took my sons away!" Chi-Chi yelled at him.

"Chi listen. Those to are our sons im not saying that Chi but she is taking care of both of them. Something me nor you did. And I spent some time with her helping her bring down Hurcle she is really nice with a hard back round. Gohan found his mate we have to respect us because hes not losing her he losing us." Goku said speaking some sense to her.

"Yea... But-" Chi-Chi was interrupted by Videl tackling her. She rolled her over still stunned from the tackle and started throwing punches at her

"YOU MADE ME LOSE MY BABY!" Videl yelled at the top of her lungs while landing each punch. Vegeta swoops down grabs Videl and pulls her off Chi-Chi.

"Girl if you don't shut the fuck up and calm yourself ima break you in half with my pinkie finger." Vegeta said giving her a threat. Videl turns around facing him and punches him as hard as she can. Pain started shooting up her hand.

"And now you broke your hand and I didn't even touch you." Vegeta said as Videl started screaming in pain.

"Go to the Woman tell her to give you a Senzu bean. I want to have a talk with Kakkorot." Vegeta said Videl left while clutching her hand.

"Kakkorot..." Vegeta said softly "YOU BETTER FIX IT!" He said enraged and charged him slipping into Super Saiyan. He grabs Goku's neck and smashes him against a wall.

" I am not going to sit by and see go miserable because of your stupid fucking wife's mistake!" Vegeta yelled as he started to choke.

"What do you want me to do." Goku said trying to get air. Vegeta's hands glow and starts to drain Goku's energy

"I don't care fix it!" Vegeta yelled. He powers down and lets go. Goku gasp for air as Vegeta flys away.

***********With Videl and Bulma.*****************************************************

"So you punched him and broke you hand?" Bulma asked

"Yea pretty much." Videl said while eating a Senzu bean "Bulma. I don't know what to tell Gohan. I lost my baby. It hurts Bulma it hurts." Videl said. Bulma gives her a hug.

"Look I don't know how you feel but you cant lie to Gohan so I think you should tell him its not fair to him not knowing." Bulma said

"I hope he still wants to be with me after this...i don't want to lose him." Videl said as a tear falls.

*****************************End of Chapter 21***************************************

A/N: Well im back sorry for the long wait I hope you guys like it till next time ya boy dbzking313


	22. Chapter 22

Videl could not control her tears thinking about the baby she lost. The baby never got to open it's eyes, never got to breathe fresh air, and it was all Chi-Chi's fault.

"Why would she do that to me. To Gohan, I'm here taking care of both her sons, and instead of being happy she got to see them again she trying to kill me and killed her grandchild." Videl said crying to Bulma.

"Videl I don't know I really don't know, Chi has lost a few screws in her head if you know what I mean. But I can promise you everything will be alright you just got to have faith." Bulma said as she pulled Videl into a comforting hug. Videl accepted the hug and cried on her shoulder.

******************************************With Vegeta**************************************

'Damn that Kakarot, he doesn't understand the danger he could have put the world in cause of his stupid mistake. Gohan is a unstable wreck since he came back into his life with the Psychotic Harpies and when he finds out that child that was growing inside Videl is lost, My god Gohan is going to kill everything in sight, I got to find a way to fix this, maybe...maybe...WHY THE FUCK I CAN'T THINK OF EVERYTHING.' Vegeta said mentally talking to himself.

'Vegeta I know of a way but I don't know if it can work' Piccolo told him mentally.

'Stop reading my fucking mind!' Vegeta yelled mentally at Piccolo

'Just come to the lookout you Vegetable head Idiot.'Piccolo told him. Vegeta flew as fast as he can to the lookout. When he landed on the look out The green Namekian with a white turban stood waiting for him.

"Took you long enough." Piccolo said with a smirk.

"Shut up and tell me your plan already I don't got all day." Vegeta said.

"Look. I think we can wish the baby back to life but it could be tricky." Piccolo said

"How come?" Vegeta said interested in what Piccolo has to say.

"If we wish the babe back to life the dragon may deny it because the child was never born. Also if the wish goes through it could be that the baby is brought back to life undeveloped and die as soon as we bring it back. We only have one wish." Piccolo said

"Or 3." Vegeta said as he got a idea. " We use the Namekian dragon balls, and we have 2 options, we could with the babe back to life then wish it back inside Videl and wish a barrier around it that can only open after 9months that way if the Harpies and Videl fight again nothing will happen to the baby. Or we wish it back to life den wish it to be fully developed and use the last wish on some food and drinks." Vegeta said and Piccolo smirked.

"What is with you Saiyans and food?" Piccolo asked

"We eat anything except Bulma's cooking, have you seen rice that moves?" Vegeta said as his face turns green "I'm going to go take Bulmas money and get me some food." Vegeta said while working to the edge.

"Think of a way to word the options into one wish in case we can't get in contact with elder moori from namek." Vegeta ignored him and flew away. He flys towards Videl. He lands in front of Videl crying on Bulmas shoulder.

"Quit your crying Gohan is on his way I need you to listen up." Vegeta says as he lands in front of them.

"What you want Vegeta! Can't you see shes upset." Bulma said with a dirty look

"Bulma shut up! We found a way for Videl to get the child back." Vegeta said getting mad

"Really?" Videl asked.

"Yes we need to bring Gohan and you to the lookout but you need to tell him what happened" He said as he went Super Saiyan. Gohan and Goten land together. Gohan walks up to Videl and gives her a kiss.

"Hey Videl, Whats the matter?" Gohan asked with concern on his face.

"Gohan... The baby is dead...The stress from the problems your mom is giving me, Plus me and her fighting, Made me have a miscarriage." Videl said while looking into his eyes. Gohan snaps. Gohan's hair flashes from Black to gold and his eyes from black to green from the anger of loosing his child. Vegeta grabs him and trys to calm him down.

"Gohan calm down we can bring the child back. Calm down if you want it back relax your powers and clam the fuck down." Vegeta said. Gohan eyes and hair turn back to black as he sighs a breath of air.

"Can we bring it back?" Gohan asked.

"We are going to try but we need to go to the look out now." Vegeta said.

"Everyone grab on to me." Gohan said. Videl grabs Gohan's hand and Goten grabs Videl's hand. Vegeta grabs Gohan's shoulder, Bulma does the same, Trunks runs to Bulma and jumps on her.

"You guys are mean you gonna forget about me?" Trunks said upset.

"Sorry Trunks." Bulma said. Gohan transmissions to the lookout. Waiting for them is

Piccolo and Dende.

"Ok Gohan listen, We contacted elder moori he summoned the dragon we need you to choose what you want to do." Dende said.

"Your choices are we can put the baby back in you and put a barrier around it or we can bring it back to life in your arms and have it develop were it was just born." Piccolo said.

"What you think Videl im with you in what ever you choose." Gohan said

"I choose. To have my baby now just born." Videl said. Dende tells elder moori to do the wish and he does it and a baby appears in Videl's arms. The baby crys. Videl rocks the baby and smiles.

"Thank you..." Videl said as tears began to fall. Gohan rubs Videl's back

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" Gohan asked. Videl checks

"A girl. And I think I got a perfect name for her." Videl said.

"What?" Gohan asked

"Pan. I want to name her Pan." Videl smiles. Gohan smiles. But then the smile fades as Goku and Chi-Chi transmissions in front of them.

"Cool a new baby." Goku said with a smile.

"Goku take Chi-Chi away from here."

"What! Why I want to see my grandchild?" Goku said

"Goku I don't have a problem you seeing her. You helped me take down my father and I know you mean well but not Chi-Chi. She fucking killed her and I'm not letting her get near my Pan." Videl said clutching Pan closer to her chest. Goku lets go of Chi-Chi and walks up to Gohan and Videl.

"Listen Guys. I apologized. I didn't come to ruin your lives. I came to see my sons get some fighting going and to eat lots and lots and lots of food." Goku said as his mouth waters "Can I hold Pan please." Goku asked. Videl looks at Gohan and he nods his approval. She gives him Pan and Goku holds her. He looks at her, She has Videl's looks Gohan's eyes and ears. Goku gives her back to Videl.

"Hey Dende? You didn't use the 3rd wish did you?" Goku asked.

"No." Dende said

"Wish me and Chi-Chi Back to life." Goku said.

"WHAT!" Gohan yelled. "Dad no not mom she killed Pan she tried to take Goten away from me and I don't want her in my life. You have to decide dad? Me and my family with your sons and Granddaughter or her and her only."

************************************End of Chapter******************************************

You decide Goku's Choice. The next chapter will be the last chapter of this story so make your choice wisely. After the next chapter I will start a new story were I leave off from here. Until next time my readers Thanks for reading and please Review I'm out this is ya boy DBZKING313


	23. Chapter 23: The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter:

Goku looks at his son. He looks at the son he abandoned the son he wasn't after too. He looks at Goten. He doesn't even know he is his real father. Gohan is a father now and he giving him another chance to be in his life. In his daughters life as well. Goku then looks at his wife. To him she is the most beautiful person for in the whole world and would die a 100 times for. He has to choose. Make up for his mistake and be with Gohan and lose his wife. Or go with his mate at the expense of losing his sons and never being able to make up for what he did to them.

"...Dende?" Goku said as tears build up in his eyes.

"Yea Goku?" Dende responded

"Wish me and Chi-Chi back to life." Goku said. Dende spoke telepathically to Elder Moori and the halos on both Chi-Chi's and Goku's head disappeared. Goku walks over to Chi-Chi and grabs her hand. "Chi-Chi...I'm sorry" Goku said and he took off his wedding ring and puts it in his hand.

"Chi-Chi we swore to God in front of all our friends and family that we were going to love each other till death do we part. I died a bunch of times and I always came back the same you died and... Well you came back crazy." Goku said trying to be easy on her.

"What the fuck you mean crazy!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"You trying to kill a fetus. You trying to hurt the only person keeping our boys in line and care a lot about them to take over for u. You have become a total fucking Psycho. I made my decision I choose my boys. I may be a stupid monkey who hasn't gone to school a day in his life but at least I know when I made a mistake. It just took me too long to realize the mistake." Goku said and everybody jaw dropped well except Vegeta he expected this and Piccolo he was too busy meditating. Or Goten who is climbing on Piccolo like a Jungle gym. Chi-Chi didn't say a word. Vegeta grabbed trunks and Bulma and flies away wanting to Give Goku and Gohan there time alone. Goku walks over to Gohan and looks him in the eyes.

"Gohan I'm sorry. To you and Videl. I want you to know I never wanted you to fight by force. Things just happen. I want you to know... I am leaving your mother to be in your life and be the father I never was to you." Goku said with a smile. Gohan smiled back and gave Videl, Pan

"Videl go home with Goten ill be home in a bit." Gohan said. "Goten take mommy home please."

"OK daddy."Goten said. He grabbed Videl and flew home

"So we alone son. Why though?" Goku asked. Gohan turned Super Saiyan and smirked.

"Guess." He said and he flew up hundreds of feet in the air. Goku turned Super Saiyan also and followed.

"Lets see what you got old man." Gohan said with a spark in his eyes. Goku charged up and charged him. Gohan prepared for his attack. Goku charged as fast as he could towards him he was centimeters away from him then he transmissioned behind Gohan and elbowed him in the back. Goku then grabbed his leg and tossed him to the sky and sent a energy beam towards him. Gohan regained his balanced and deflected the beam into a mountain.

"Dragon Hands!" Gohan closed his fist, they glow green and energy wraps around his hands and from in the shape of a dragon head. He charged him and throws a punch. He hits him square on his neck and the dragon head bites down on his neck. He den starts punching him over and over with his free arm. Goku is getting beating and pretty badly not wanting to lose. He powers up to Super Saiyan 2. The electric blots shooting out of him shocked Gohan making him lose his grip. Seeing the opening he Punches him hard in the ribs and kicks him sending him flying through the air. Goku sends hundreds energy balls at Gohan trying to weaken him enough to win the match. Gohan recovers and deflects each of them back towards Goku. Gohan den powers up pass Super Saiyan 2 and goes straight to Super Saiyan 3.

"Wow Gohan you can go pass Super Saiyan 2. Impressive. Lets see who can hold there's the longest." Goku said as he went Super Saiyan 3 also. They flew towards each other and went all out. Punch for punch kick for kick, blast for blast, they were matched equally. They both flew away from each other and started charging an attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Goku yelled putting everything he had into this attack.

"FINAL Ka-Me-Ha-Me!" Gohan said yelling out his mixed attack trying to give himself the edge.

"HA!" They both yelled out unleashing there attacks. Both attack collides as each blast tries its best to over come the other. Eventually Gohan's blast start to over come Goku's as it get closer and closer to him. Goku thinks of a plan.

"SUPER KAIOKEN!" Goku yelled. His aura turns read and the blast shoots back stronger then ever towards Gohan. Gohan panics. He wants to win so bad and he is almost out of energy. The ki-blaze raises it. But it wont be high enough. There's only one way out of it.

"Ignition!" Gohan yelled. Gohan's hair turns white as well as his eyebrows and aura. His power triples and he sends everything he has into his attack. It shoots towards Goku and engulfs him in the blast. Goku fades back to his base and falls to the floor of the look out. He is knocked out. Gohan hair turns black. His power goes low and he falls to the floor in front of him. Dende runs out and heals Gohan then Goku. They both wake up from being knocked out and look at each other.

"Wow son...How the...When did you...What the hell did you do?" Goku asked while Gohan laughed.

"Its called Ignition. I have a move called Ki-Blaze which is like the kaioken only it lasts up to 5hours on my base and it gives me huge amounts of ki and energy. Ignition is the same thing. Only thing it lasts 5minutes. It takes all the energy in you body times that by the energy you get from ki-blaze and it multiples your ki buy 100." Gohan said.

"Wow..." Was all Goku could say.

"yea the only bad thing is that you heart rate and blood pressure multiples with it you stay to long that's it your done." Gohan said.

"Gohan listen. Your a amazing fighter. I knew the earth would be safe in your hands if I left and im glad I made the right choice. All I want to say to you is this. I know I left you but you have to look at all the good that has happened cause of it. You have a beautiful daughter. Your little Pan is yours. If you would have never met Raditz or get trained by Piccolo or fight on Namek or fight with Cell she would not be here. Or you meeting Videl. And Goten wouldn't be calling you daddy he be calling you bro. I know what I did was wrong and im paying for that everyday because of my choice. But thank kami I did because you would not have Videl or Pan or Goten if I didn't. I bet you would die for them. Don't make the same mistake I made. Promise me that Gohan." Goku said, pleading with him.

"Dad I wont." Gohan smiled. Goku hugged him. Gohan hugged back and they flew off together. They land in front of his house and they see his friends building outside the house.

"Gohan!" Videl runs towards him and hugs him. "Bulma is making and extension to the house so the babe can have her room and she bought her clothes and a crib carriage bobos everything." Videl said with a smile. Pan stared to cry. Gohan picks her up from Videls arms and rocks her. Pan looks at him. He puts his finger in her little hand and smile at her.

"Everything is OK sweetheart there is nothing to cry about." Gohan said and kisses her head. Pan closes her eyes and falls asleep. Gohan hands her back to Videl.

"I have to thank Bulma. I'm going to go help them build. Dad train Goten." Gohan said. Goku went to look for Goten and Gohan went to help build with the other looking forward to what life has to throw at him now that he feels all the problems are in the past and nothing but happiness from here on out.

***********************END OF A BROTHER TO RAISE********************************

This is the final chapter of A Brother to Raise. It has been a pleasure and a privilege writing this story for all my readers weather you love it or hate. And for those who are like 'But we don't want the story to end.' * Sobs * Never fear this is only the begging. There is a sequel to this story called Raising Pan which I will be uploading very soon before the new year is over. So keep a look out for this story. Please review on no only the chapter but the entire story I want to hear your thoughts soon cause im going to put those thoughts into account so if there is any mistakes I don't want to make them in Raising Pan (Which is part 2 to the To Raise series as I call it :D ) Now if I forget to mention in the next story I want to wish everyone a merry Christmas and I hope everyone has a good holidays. If you get tired of waiting look up Us vs World another story I am working on. So farewell readers. Farewell critics. And farewell to the first story I finished. And the first story I attempted. This is ya boy DBZKING313


End file.
